Mi compañero de cuarto es gay
by Melgamonster
Summary: Soyo se queda sin compañero de departamento, por lo que necesitaba urgentemente uno, cuando pensaba que Dios la había abandonado se encuentra con su amigo y hermano de su mejor amiga, que pensaba que él era gay, la solución a sus problemas. [KamuiSoyo] [Leve Okikagu] [AU] [OCC] [Lemon] [Completo]
1. Chapter 1

_n/a: Este es un KamuiSoyo lemon, con mucho lemon, lemon de platillo principal, acompañante y postre, así que si no están acostumbrados con este género les recomiendo no leer :'v_

 _Este es un fic en colaboración. Las escritoras son:_ the sun is silent, _BlueSkyMoon, Melgamonster, Jen, Fanny, Yunia-san. Coco, Maria Isabel (Wattpad), Grell Whoops_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ES GAY**

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Lo siento Soyo. No creo que pueda—. Fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Ella sonrió, porque así era ella, no le gustaba preocupar a su mejor amiga. Soyo Tokugawa cursaba su segundo semestre en la Universidad de Edo en la carrera de Leyes. Destacaba por ser una excelente alumna con un futuro brillante, esforzándose día a día para mantener la beca, porque desde que inició la universidad se había propuesto mantenerse sola. Y ahí estaba su presente problema, vivía en un complejo departamental con una compañera, la cual, la semana pasada se marchó sin darle aviso siquiera; su desgracia yacía en que ni siquiera le había dado la parte del último mes que debía y ella no contaba con los fondos suficientes para poder pagar.

Le había ofrecido a su mejor amiga mudarse con ella pero ella se negó. Estaba sin opciones caminando con la mirada baja por los pasillos de la facultad.

Fue cuando lo vio, estaba sentado en el pasillo masticando un pan de frijoles dulces con su larga trenza acomodada en su hombro izquierdo. Un conocido suyo, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga y desde hace algunos meses su amigo.

Kamui, estudiante Criminología quien la mayoría del tiempo estaba sólo a excepción de las veces en las que recibía visitas de su amigo. Era apodado "el fruto prohibido" debido a que corría el rumor de que rechazaba a todas las chicas que se le acercaran, las maltrataba verbalmente o las miraba con desprecio, por eso todos terminaban diciendo lo mismo sobre él, era un malvado villano que moriría solo. Pero ella sabía la verdad, no es que el fuera malvado, era algo más complicado que eso... Solo despreciaba a las chicas ¿es que acaso no daba una pista? Era claro para ella, que él era gay.

Por eso sintió que los ángeles emitían su canto y sol brillaba atravesando el techo solo para iluminarlo, era su salvación y la de su cartera.

Él sintió una mirada penetrante. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con esa pequeña figura de pie a escasos pasos suyo, le sonreía, parecía estar encantada de verlo y eso solo logró hacerlo sentir feliz.

Era por ella por quien siempre rechazaba a todas las que se le acercaran, la conocía desde que iba a visitar a su hermana menor hace años, pero fue hasta que hace unos meses coincidieron en un par de clases que comenzaron una amistad, ella y nadie más que ella, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella

—Hola —saludo dulcemente Soyo.

—Hola—contesto con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

—Kamui, ¿quisieras vivir conmigo?—preguntó Soyo directo al momento que se puso junto a él

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó Kamui, esa idea era hermosa, vivir con la chica que le gusta era una señal del destino que los quería juntos. Además de que él recientemente su compañero de cuarto también lo había abandonado de la nada.

—Sí, ¿si quisieras vivir conmigo? Es que mi compañera de cuarto se fue y no me puedo financiar un departamento por mi sola.

—Oh ya veo

—Pero siempre y cuando puedas y no abandones a tu compañero de cuarto.

—No te preocupes, no hace mucho que vivo sólo, aunque me parece una buena idea compartir gastos ya que el pelado decidió bajarme mi mensualidad porque baje de promedio.

— ¿Quieres ver el departamento?—cuestionó Soyo.

—Claro, además de que no sé dónde vives.

—Bueno, sígueme.

Soyo y Kamui salieron de la universidad y caminaron hasta llegar a un edificio cono de veinte pisos, contaba con estacionamiento subterráneo, un gimnasio y hasta una alberca, no se compara con la pocilga donde Kamui vive, un edificio de mala muerte.

Subieron varios pisos por el ascensor, era el número 10, el departamento 36.

Al abrir se encontró con un pulcro departamento, todo brillaba de lo limpio que estaba.

—Disculpa por el desorden—dijo Soyo

 _"¿qué desorden?"_ Pensó Kamui sorprendió

Definitivamente en ese departamento se veía de todo menos desorden alguno.

Soyo pasó a dejar su cartera y su abrigo en el perchero que se encontraba al lado derecho al entrar al departamento.

—Pasa— le dijo la pelinegra—

Kamui entró mirando todo el lugar, cada ventana, cada esquina.

—El departamento está bueno pero sólo veo un cuarto— dijo Kamui—

—Eh sí, eso es lo que justo iba a decirte, sólo hay una habitación pero como ves —dijo esto abriendo la puerta de la habitación— es grande, muy grande, la otra chica y yo compartíamos el cuarto sin problema alguno y pues no sé si eso te incomodaría. — concluyó.

Kamui no sabía que pasaba en la cabeza de la pelinegra, o sea compartir cuarto con un hombre, definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Por su lado Soyo estaba tranquila ya que pensaba que su amigo que ahora se había vuelto su compañero de cuarto era "gay" o eso creía.

Aunque a él le parecía algo extraño y atrevido, él estaba seguro de algo muy importante, la idea le hacía muy feliz. Era algo sorprenderte poder vivir con la única persona que ha cautivado su corazón, la única chica que él ha amado en secreto. No podía evitar que su corazón se agitara con el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella.

— Soyo... ¿No me digas que dormiremos juntos?

— No, claro que no hay dos camas— Dijo ella

— Menos mal— Pensó aliviado, o eso quiso aparentar

— De igual manera de que te preocupas si no te gustan las mujeres— Ella sonrió

La cara de pelirrojo no tenía precio, tenía la expresión como si hubiera leído un chiste malo o acabara de terminar de leer un libro de Paulo Coelho.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —pregunto Kamui con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Que a ti, no te gustan las chicas — repitió Soyo calmadamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hace creer eso? —insistió el Yato.

—Los rumores que corren por la universidad. Ya sabes, como tratas a las mujeres —explico.

—Ohm —murmuro un poco molesto— Mejor hablamos del tema luego ¿Puedo usar la ducha? —preguntó con cortesía.

— Por supuesto —respondió sonriente la chica.

El joven de cabello trenzado, tomo su mochila ya que siempre llevaba una muda extra por si le daban ganas de hacer deporte en la universidad. Pensaba hacer su mudanza en el transcurso de la semana.

Kamui ingreso a la ducha que estaba dentro de la habitación y cerro delicadamente.

" _¿Cómo mierdas puede pensar esa mujer que yo soy gay?";_ pensaba frustrado el pelirrojo, mientras su cuerpo era mojado por el agua caliente de la ducha.

—Esto es increíble, esa mujer aparece en mis más sucias fantasías sexuales y cree que soy gay —hablo solo en la ducha.

Entre la rabia que sentía golpeo un par de veces los azulejos del baño con su mano izquierda.

—A ti no te gustan los machos ¿Verdad campeón? —le hablo a su pene, tratando de reconfortarse.

Al cabo de un par de minutos el de cabellos rojos salió de la ducha y se colocó un bóxer de color negro y unos bermudas azul marino. Por costumbre dejo su torso descubierto y salió del baño con una toalla en cabeza para secar sus cabellos.

Lo que no se esperaba el joven era encontrar a su nueva compañera de casa en bragas y brasilera en el medio de la habitación muy tranquila.

El chico miraba anonadado cada curva de Soyo, pero su escaneo con rayos x se detuvo cuando ella volteo en su dirección.

— ¡Oh! Allí estás —mirando sonriente a Kamui.

Kamui solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza y balbucear; para luego volver a encerrarse en el baño con la pésima excusa que dejo un grifo abierto.

Completamente sonrojado y con una creciente erección en sus pantalones el muchacho se sentó en las frías baldosas del piso, buscando claridad a sus pensamientos.

Estaba jodido, en todos los sentidos. Tenía a la chica de sus sueños más salvajes al otro lado de la puerta en ropa interior, ¿ese era el problema? No, ese no es un problema, es una bendición. ¿Era el hecho de que tenía una clara erección tan solo verla medio minuto? No, tampoco lo era, es más se sentía agradecido por eso, al menos era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. El problema radicaba en que la chica que le interesaba a tal grado de haber fantaseado sexualmente con ella, creía ciegamente que era gay. Pensando claramente entendió por qué le pidió ayuda con ser su compañero de piso y es más, compartir habitación. Estaba perdido, decirle de una vez por todas que no era gay y volver a la pocilga que tenía como casa o dejar que ella siga pensando que es un condenado gay y disfrutar de buenas vistas como la de hace un momento.

Estaba pensando demasiado en poco tiempo, además debía solucionar algo con demasiada urgencia: su entrepierna gritaba por ser atendida.

—Creo que tengo dos opciones o jalármela o una ducha fría. — Dijo examinando el grado de excitación de su pene.

—Al carajo esto no pasará con agua fría— y sin desperdiciar más tiempo dirigió sus manos a su entrepierna.

Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro Mientras su mano tomaba su miembro el cual dio un pequeño respingón ante el tacto. Dejo caer la cabeza atrás, cerró los ojos y dejo que su imaginación lo ayudara con esa tortura. Imagino a la chica tomando su pene y succionando, mientras lo volteaba a ver con esa dulce carita llena de él.

La mano subía a la punta y recorría toda su hombría de regresó. Dejando salir pequeños gruñidos.

—So...Soyo— escapó el nombre de la azabache de sus labios. Sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo, aceleró sus movimientos y su semilla salió disparada a su bien marcado abdomen y parte del pecho.

Volvió a sentarse bien abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Quería seguir imaginando a su amiga con él un poco más

Se sintió algo culpable y enojado de hacer eso a escasos metros de ella.

Que tal difícil es decir "No soy gay, deja te lo de nuestro en la cama si quieres" pensaba viendo sus fluidos y su ahora ya flácido amigo.

Luego de ello, Kamui salió para cambiarse de ropa y encontró a Soyo arrodillada buscando algo debajo de la cama; el sólo verla en esa posición lo hizo pensar que debía entrar nuevamente al baño...

Cerró la puerta y sentía la sangre fluir por su miembro, era una erección de nuevo.

—Como me haces esto Soyo— pensó aquel...

Suspiró y se dispuso a autocomplacerse; pero apenas tomó su miembro entre sus manos, escuchó a Soyo al parecer esforzándose por agarrar lo que buscaba y dar una especie de gemido que a Kamui lo excitó más; frotaba la yema de sus dedos por la punta humedecida de su miembro, imaginando que Soyo pasaba su lengua por el mismo; luego con un dedo recorrió todo su miembro empapado de su esencia, podía imaginar a Soyo pasarle la lengua lentamente; empezó a tomar su miembro y a agitarlo con rudeza, se imaginaba dándole fuertes fuentes embestidas a la joven en la posición que se encontraba, podía prácticamente sentirse dentro de ella..

Entraba y salía lenta y tortuosamente, sentía como los delgados hilo de sudor rozaban su cara y al cerrar sus ojos podía escuchar los incesantes gritos de su amada suplicando por más y vaya que le daría si ella lo suplicaba. Su piel entera rogaba por ser someterla, acariciaba su miembro con más velocidad imaginando como la penetraba. Tres, cuatro, cinco estocadas fueron dadas con lentitud antes de que su propia imaginación se desesperara y fuera poseído por la lujuria y el deseo a la mitad del pequeño baño. Las penetraciones dentro de ella se volvieron más fuertes y constantes, casi brutales, pero igual los gemidos y jadeos imaginarios de la chica lo volvían loco. ¿Y si estaba loco? ¿Cómo es que era capaz de imaginar todo eso? ¿Y solo con verla un solo instante?

Sus piernas se tensaban al igual que su tórax, contenía la respiración y apretaba la mandíbula mordiéndose los labios. Sintió como un calor invadía todo su cuerpo dejando salir todo lo que tenía dentro hasta ya no sentir las piernas. Sus ojos cerrados mostraban la dulce cara de la chica sintiendo el éxtasis al igual que él a la vez que gritaba su nombre en forma de gemido...

—No es suficiente—. Se dijo a sí mismo en su soledad apretando con más fuerza esa bola de papel que contenía los resultados de su imaginación.

Era el momento de que volviera a la realidad en la que la chica se paseaba por ahí confianzuda bajo el pensamiento de una homosexualidad... ¿Y si la amarraba de las piernas y los brazos para poder "explicarle" detalladamente que él era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra?

— Kamui, ¿Que tanto haces para tardarte tanto?— Le preguntó tocando la puerta del baño

"Si supieras..." Suspiró viendo su desastre.

— Ya voy, no te preocupes

— Esta bien— Sonrió ella— Ayúdame a preparar la comida

Luego de eso, simplemente se cambió con unos jeans que tenía, dejando ver su formado cuerpo. Ahí estaba ella, ya con ropa puesta. Por lo menos ya no la vería tan descubierta, y no habría más erecciones, era el único beneficio.

Lo jaló del brazo dejando, juntándolo con sus ya formados senos.

— Antes de eso... ¿Que vemos?— Sacó las películas que tenía. Soyo estaba feliz de tener un amigo gay, el sueño de toda mujer— ¿Secreto en la montaña? ¿Comer, rezar y amar?

¿Qué clase de mariconadas son estas? Pensó el al verla escoger entre tantas películas, que si no eran del tema de la homosexualidad, era algo que sólo una mujer en sus días podía soportar. ¡Que martirio!

Quería decirle que dejaran todo eso y que vieran algo en la cama, los dos juntos, algo que le encantaría a ella.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos acostamos los dos?— Le sugirió con picardía y ella sonrió

— Y nos acurrucamos y me acaricias la cabeza— Dijo emocionada

Algo le había salido bien por lo menos, o así estaba pasando hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Soyo corrió a abrir y Kamui maldijo al responsable.

— Es para ti Kamui— Le gritó y él fue a la puerta

Era Okita Sougo, su, ahora, excompañero de habitación.

— Me entere que estabas aquí— Le dijo con ese tono monótono— Y ya me entere de lo demás

Señaló a Soyo, quien los espiaba en un rincón.

— Bueno. — Se estiró— Te vine a devolver tus sucios calzoncillos, estaban en el baño

Kamui lo observó amenazante, con esa sonrisa que juraba matarlo.

— Adiós ex— Se despidió Okita refriéndose al así por ser su excompañero de departamento

Soyo no pudo evitar dejar de verlos, y pensar lo peor.

 _"EX, entonces él y Okita estaban juntos y terminaron, por eso acepto vivir conmigo para no tener que verlo._ _Pero yo pensé que Okita y Kagura traían algo, porque siempre los veía juntos. Incluso Kagura me confesó de la forma más tsundere posible que le empezaba a llamar la atención. Kagura se va a poner muy triste, pensar que el primer chico en que se fija le resulta que batea para otro lado "_ pensaba Soyo algo triste.

—Bueno sigamos en lo que estábamos, no soy muy bueno guisando, prefiero la parte de comer —dijo Kamui mientras volteaba a ver a Soyo con una sonrisa.

— _"Pobre finge estar bien para no preocuparme"_ —especuló Soyo al ver la sonrisa de Kamui. —Claro, haríamos algo sencillo para ver la película y además tengo helado y algunas golosinas ahí —. _"Comer eso alivia cualquier corazón roto "_ pensó.

—Sándwich eso si lo sé hacer —dijo Kamui mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Claro, vamos a hacerlos.

Después de un rato en la cocina y con una dotación de diez sándwich, papas fritas y helado de chocolate, ambos fueron a la habitación principal, pusieron todo en una mesa que se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Entonces qué película vemos? —preguntó Soyo mientras se aventaba en la cama.

Kamui pudo observar las bragas de su nueva compañera de piso gracias a su falda rosa, eso le hacía estremecer y agradecer por agradable vista.

—Mmmm, ¿no tienes más? Ahorita no tengo ganas de ver ese tipo de películas —dijo Kamui para intentar librarse.

—Bueno, como eres mi nuevo compañero puedes escoger hoy la película, tengo Netflix así que puedes escoger la que tú quieras.

—Gracias —dijo Kamui emocionado, había escuchado de eso, pero nunca lo había visto. Empezó a recorrer el menú principal y no vio nada que le agradara. Luego pensó en una película que Okita le dijo que estaba muy buena que la fue a ver con su hermana. —Esta voy a poner.

—Kamui ¿seguro que esa? —cuestiono Soyo algo preocupada al ver el título "Juegos Macabros".

—Si —dijo Kamui muy sonriente —la he querido ver desde que Okita me la mencionó que fue a verla con Kagura.

—Si la conozco, Kagura me conto de ella también, pero salen cosas muy feas

—Ándale veámosla juntos —suplicó con sus ojos zafiros, cosa que hizo caer a Soyo.

—Bueno, pero acuéstate en la misma cama que yo, si tengo miedo me abrazare de ti.

—Claro —dijo sonriendo y puso la comida en la cama de la morena. No había pensado en esa posibilidad que le daba la película, pero la suerte parecía sonreírle.

Apenas empezó la película, él perdió la noción del lugar en el que estaba. _"Parece como un niño al ver su programa favorito"_ fue lo primero que pensó Soyo al ver lo animado que estaba su amigo. Hasta que la primera tortura dio inicio, mientras el rostro de Soyo perdía el color, el de Kamui se enmarcaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Él no supo en que momento ella aprisionó su brazo derecho, pero se dio cuenta cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de ella. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue _"¿Y a esta que bicho le picó? ¿Por qué se esconde en mi brazo? ¿Acaso no le gusta la película?"_ Pero cuando fijo más su vista, se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba aprisionado por los pechos de ella. Ah esa altura él ya se había olvidado del descuartizamiento de la tercera víctima, solo podía pensar que en vez de su brazo siendo aprisionado, sería mejor su cara y quién sabe, su boca podría aprisionar algo también.

Nublado por los bajos deseos que se imponían en él, se acercó sigilosamente a la cara de ella, _"¿Con qué facilidad puedes hacer lograr esto en mí? No lo entiendo. Tal vez lo entienda si pruebo tus labios o tu cuello, o mejor tus pechos, no, sería mejor si pruebo de tu entrepierna."_

Ka… Kamui...— Mierda. Las ganas de lanzarse encima de ella no faltaba, pero se tenía que controlar, pero ese débil "Ka… Kamui" más las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, hizo perder la poca cordura en él.

El sentimiento en su pecho creció al ver la ternura que ella daba, su pecho no paraba de acelerarse, verla tan indefensa hacia que sus deseos sexuales crecieran, la película para Kamui era como una comedia, pero para ella era el mismo infierno.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunto Kamui mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—Nada. — le conteste ocultando mi cara y presionando más mi pecho en su brazo.

Él se puso más tenso de lo normal, lo sentía cada vez que presionaba mi pecho en él.

Cuando termino la película no me sentía nada tranquila, definitivamente no quería dormir sola esta noche.

—Es hora de irse a dormir —dijo Kamui soltándose del agarre de Soyo y dirigiéndose a su cama

— ¡ESPERA! —Dije sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo con una cara confundía.

—Hoy, ¿puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama?

El chico sintió un sudor frío recorrer su columna. No sabía, si se podría controlar si la tenía en la misma cama. Ya era difícil con tenerla en el mismo cuarto.

Algo corto el hilo de mis pensamientos al ver como ella palmeaba un lugar en la cama mientras sonreía traviesamente.

—Como quieras— le respondió. Se acostó a su lado y él cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas. Pudo sentir como le abrazaba fuertemente, sus piernas se entrelazaron y lograba sentir todo el ser de la chica pegado al suyo. Sería una noche larga y dura...

El delicado rostro de la chica estaba recargado en su pecho, él no dejaba admirar sus bellas facciones y cada mínimo detalle de estas. _"Maldita sea, llevo deseando todo esto demasiado tiempo. Desde que ella entro por la puerta de mi casa acompañada de mí hermana. Tenerla así de cerca y solo estoy pensando en formas de hacerla mía, esas ganas no van a desaparecer me lo dice mi entrepierna, pero aunque sea solo un segundo quiero admirarla, su belleza, su aroma, su calor... Todo"_ pensaba mientras mantenía su mirada en ella.

—Kamui...—. Murmuró entre sueños, _¿está soñando conmigo?_

—Aquí estoy...—. Le respondió.

Rodeó su espalda pegando más su cuerpo al de él, si es que eso era posible, pudo oler el aroma a vainilla desprendiéndose de sus hebras del color negro. Ella le correspondió el abrazo, su pierna se estiraba acariciando partes que no sabía que eran sensibles hasta ahora. _¿Esto es una provocación? Si sigue así acabare haciendo que ella olvide como caminar_

—Siento mucho que Okita te haya lastimado...—. Murmuró.

¿Hasta dormida piensa eso? La mira, sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus labios estaba un poco abiertos dejando sentir el calor de su respiración a través de su boca en su pecho. Deslizo sus dedos por el rostro de ella, hasta detenerme en su barbilla, la elevó unos pocos centímetros para admirar mejor su bello rostro.

—" _Ella es mía, mía y de nadie más... Y yo no puedo reclamar el título... Malditos sean mis pensamientos"._

La besó

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ES GAY**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

.

* * *

Ella correspondió al beso... En ese momento siguió con sus planes, la seguía besando, hasta que abrió sus ojos, en ese momento me miró asustada y se alejó un poco...

— Kamui— pronunciaron sus dulces labios— eso... No te quitará la homosexualidad

Él solo rio ante lo que ella dijo y decidió decirle la verdad

—Soyo... Yo no soy homosexual— sonreí— yo rechazaba a todas por ti, porque me encantas...

Pude notar que empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, no creía que sucedía...

—No, por favor; discúlpame— pero antes que él pudiera seguir lo jaló...

Eso hizo que él cayera sobre ella, no aguantó las ganas y la besó de nuevo... Sentía sus labios, su lengua, que jugaba con la de él; con una mano de sus manos acaricio sus cabellos; aquellos que tenían un aroma incomparable; y con la otra mano le toque los pechos; aquellos perfectos senos que me enloquecían...

La fue despojando de su ropa y después hizo lo mismo con la de él; cuando ambos estaban desnudos, exploró su cuerpo con sus manos; para la mayor comodidad de él, en un rápido movimiento la posiciono encima de él; empezó a masajear sus pechos y mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello de ella...

Aprovechando la excitación, ingresó en ella; sin aviso; él logro apreciar que ella dio un gruñido, le fue mordiendo el hombro; quería marcar aquel delicado y frágil cuerpo que ahora era suyo; siguió tocando sus curvas, aquellas que hacían que él pierda la cordura; e ingresó un dedo en ella por detrás; ella dio un gemido fuerte y se empezó a retorcer del placer... él siguió con las embestidas, hasta que decidió que era hora de cambiar la posición; entonces, la puso de rodillas, se posiciono detrás de ella y la penetró; Soyo movía su pelvis al compás de Kamui; él introdujo nuevamente su dedo por detrás de ella; ambos gemían y mantenían sincronizados sus movimientos; se podía observar que ella también lo disfrutaba, él se estiró un poco sobre su cuerpo para poder tocar sus pechos, masajear sus pezones; y con la otra mano libre, tocar su clítoris, y moverlo bruscamente para que ella logre llenarlo de su esencia.

Abrió sus ojos, y aún estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca. Su respiración chocó contra mis labios, todo eso había sido un sueño. ¿Qué tanto tenía que seguir sufriendo esta tortura? Pero vaya que la deseaba.

— ¿Cuánto más tengo que sufrir esta distancia entre los dos?— Susurró cerca de ella

Sin pensarlo más, Soyo lo abrazó, estaba casi sollozando en su hombro.

— Yo lo siento...— Se disculpó— Por mi culpa él te dejó

Y de nuevo volvía con esa estupidez, pero vaya que esta chica era insistente. Nunca podría tener algo con ese tipo, sólo verlo me daba ganas de golpearlo. ¿Y dejarme? Si fuera así, yo lo dejaría primero. Pensaba decirle que no era gay, pero si lo hacía me sacaría de inmediato de la habitación, y si no lo hacía esto seguiría así.

— Te amo— Le dijo y ella sonrió

— Díselo a el— Insistió entre sueños

— Te quiero dar con todo— Le sonrió

— Que lindo, de seguro a él le encanta cuando te pones así

Eso frustró tanto al joven Yato que desistió y se dio la vuelta. Ya no podía soportar esto.

— Amo tenerte como mi amigo, no me preocupa que me hagas algo y siento que me comprendes— Expresó con ese tono amable de siempre

Esto era el colmo, aparte de que lo cree gay ya lo friendzondeo eso hacía que lo que hace un rato estuviera rebosante de alegría por dormir en la misma cama, ahora estaba dormido. Así que él le limitaría.

Un nuevo día empezó y él lo supo porque escuchó mucho ruido a su alrededor. Tener una chica como compañera sí que era molesta, aunque ya se había adaptado también vivió con su hermana y sabe lo molestas que suelen ser por la mañana.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la imagen de Soyo saliendo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.

Genial si su amiguito amanecía feliz durante las mañanas, con más razón lo haría gritar de felicidad. Siguió haciéndose el dormido aprovechando que Soyo no lo había visto.

Después de un rato fingiendo, se quedó completamente dormido, hasta que oyó como si un ángel lo estuviera llamando al mundo de los vivos

—Despierta Kamui, se nos va a hacer tarde —me decía aquel ángel

—eh?—me desperté aturdido, agarre mi celular que yacía en una mesita junto a la cama y eran las 7:30, era demasiado temprano, las clases comenzaban a las ocho. En mi otro departamento me despertaba a las 7:50. Pero bueno en el otro departamento era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aquí solo tenía el cuerpo de un hombre.

—sí, se nos va a hacer tarde

—Voy —abrió completamente sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Soyo tan cerca suyo, ya estaba arreglada, un sutil maquillaje, unos jeans y una blusa de botones, era la feminidad en todo su esplendor. Esa escena me parecía de lo más hermoso.

Se levanto y fue directo al baño.

Se dio una ducha rápido y salí directo a vestirse, buscó una muda de ropa rápido en su mochila. Unos boxes, unos jeans y una playera negra.

Ya estaba vestido de la parte inferior, se estaba secando el cabello cuando vio que Soyo estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación sonriente.

— ¿qué pasó? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —le preguntó ya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

— ¿Puedo peinarte?—cuestionó.

—Pero no que se nos hace tarde —le recordó, no quería saber que tipo de peinado le querrá hacer, pero noto qué eso la desánimo—Pero cuando regresemos dejo que lo hagas, ¿vale?

—Si —contestó con alegría.

Se puso la playera y salieron juntos en dirección a la escuela.

Una vez que habían llegado se separaron, pues estudiaban carreras distintas.

—Te veo aquí a las tres para irnos juntos a casa—le dijo Soyo a Kamui con una sonrisa

—Claro—le respondió mientras sonreía y le dedicaba un adiós con la mano.

—7:50 y veo un chino pelirrojo, esto debe ser de mal augurio —dijo un castaño con sonrisa sádica. —se nota que esa mujer te trae loco

—Tú no me hables —le respondió molesto, y le dio una golpee en la boca del estómago.

— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás en tus días o qué? —cuestionó con su típico monótono.

—Pues que gracias a tu visita de ayer, y a tu EX, Soyo piensa que tú y yo fuimos pareja — reclamó. La cara del ex compañero de piso era un poema

— ¿Que mierda dices, maldito chino?— Su cara palideció y fue un buen augurio para el chino ese día.

—Te veo en el salón EX— lo deje hablando solo.

Como siempre las clases eran complicadas pero divertidas. Se vistió con una bata y un cubre bocas el cual al parecer del chico es innecesario, ver cadáveres y examinar órganos era lo máximo.

Le hizo olvidar un poco su molesto problema con su ahora compañera de cuarto.

No podía cree que lo emparejará con el tipo que quiere con su hermana. Es indignante, pero aun así por más que pensará no podía enojarse con ella.

Las clases finalizaron y fue al punto de encuentro que quedo con ella para regresar juntos a casa, hasta que cierto bastardo pasó por su lado

— ¡chino! ¿No has visto a tu hermana?—preguntó el joven de mirada carmín —

—Crees que tenga una puta idea de donde pueda estar—contesto muy molesto, después de todo era él, el origen de los malos pensamientos que tenia Soyo hacia su persona.—

—Ay para mi ser mi "ex" eres tosco al responderme—dijo esto con una clara intención de molestarlo cosa que logró—.

Kamui cogió al muchacho castaño del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó con la intención de intimidarlo

—No sé si esto te parece a ti divertido, pero para mí no lo es y si sigues así te mataré

—Crees que me importa —dijo retándolo— creí que acá el único que está perdiendo eres tú. Le dijo esto clavándole sus ojos rojos.

Kamui ante esto lo soltó y se fue ignorándolo.

Pero ante todo esto estaba una Soyo que por la expresión que llevaba en la cara parece ser que mal interpreto todo.

La mirada de Kamui se cruzó con la de ella. Lo sabía, sabía que estaba pensando, su rostro reflejaba una agonía y un tanto de fascinación, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos sobre él y Okita. En verdad tenía mala suerte.

El suspiro terminando por acercarse a su compañera de cuarto hasta quedar frente a ella.

— ¿Nos vamos?—. Preguntó el usando un tono de voz que pretendía parecer normal.

—Eh... Si—. Titubeo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al departamento. Él no quería hablar, sabía que ella buscaría arribar algo referente a lo que había visto y si hacia eso el podía aventarse por la venta de la desesperación o aventarse a ella... Cualquier opción era bastante placentera desde cualquier lado que lo mirara.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—. Preguntó ella.

—Si mucha—. Respondió.

Ella inclino la cabeza un poco, eso no era lo que quería decirle.

—Da... Kamui...—. Pronuncio ella, pudo ver el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas. — ¿Tu y Okita volvieron?

— ¿Que?—. Cuestionó casi como un gruñido.

—Quiero decir, si es así... Y tú deseas, puedes irte con él yo... Yo no quiero causar molestias ni problemas entre ustedes y eso—. Decía Soyo. —La verdad estaba encantada de vivir a tu lado pero si tú quieres irte, no voy a detenerte...

—No hay nada entre ese tipo y yo—. Decía, trataba de hacer que sus palabras no sonaran duras con ella.

—Oh...—. Respondió ella bajando la mirada todavía más.

Era increíble, lleno de fastidio se sentó en el sofá recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos. La persistencia de ella estaba comenzando a desesperarlo. Ella se sentó a su lado, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él acariciando su espalda, estaba preocupada, no sabía cómo tratar con un chico que tenía el corazón roto.

—Yo estoy contigo—. Dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

El bufó y ella se elevó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, pero a la vez, él se giraba para responderle algo a su comentario...

Fue algo fugaz, pero ese sabor que toco sus labios un efímero segundo lo entieso

Ella se sonrojo cubriéndose los labios. Pero luego rio, recordando que ese beso no contaba para nada. En cambio él, para él fue algo sublime tocar sus labios aunque fuese un segundo.

— Somos muy torpes— Continuó riendo ella— Así me pasó una vez con Kagura, creo que es lo mismo

— ¿Enserio? —Trató de reírse, pero cada carcajada salía tensa

— Esta bien, de seguro con Okita hubiera llegado a otra cosa después de eso— Bromeó y el semblante de Kamui se volvió sombrío

Ya estaba cansando de eso, era desesperante tenerla a ella juntándolo siempre con ese chihuahua molesto.

— ¿Por qué me sigues hablando de él?— Preguntó fastidiado

Entonces Soyo sintió la culpa, acababa de tocar una fibra sensible. Hablar de un ex no es fácil y acababa de hacerlo.

— Perdón... Recordé que tú y él nada— Se disculpó realmente arrepentida y lo abrazó, dejando su rostro contra el pecho de ella— No volverá a ocurrir

El disfrutaba cada momento así con ella, es más, hasta rogaba que durara más, aunque se la pasara insistiendo con ese absurdo yaoi. De repente alguien tocó al departamento, y Soyo fue corriendo a abrir.

— ¡Kagura!— Gritó y ambas se abrazaron— Pasa

Ella entró y se quedó en Shock cuando vio a su hermano sentado como si fuera su casa (y lo era).

— Soyo— La llamó esa pelirroja

— ¿Si?

— ¿Me puedes explicar esto?

Kamui se puso de lado de Soyo y está lo abrazó.

—Kamui es mi compañero de cuarto —dijo Soyo con una sonrisa.

Kagura se quedó viendo con extrañeza a su hermano. Como buenos hermanos que son se comunicaron con miradas

— _¿qué haces aquí?_

— _soy compañero de cuarto de tu amiga_

—pero ¿por qué?

—Kagura, él está dolido —dijo Soyo interrumpido su telepatía —él y Okita terminaron.

Kagura volteo a ver a su hermano.

— _Síguele la corriente_ —le dijo Kamui mentalmente, esta sonrió

— _Te costará un año de sukonbu_ —lo miro maliciosamente

— _si tú síguele, te explicó al rato_

— _Wii, un año de sukonbu_ —le dedicó la última mirada a KamuiCon

—Si Soyo ya me había enterado, por eso te vine a buscar para ir a consolar a mi hermano. Pero no me habías dicho que lo tenías compañero —dijo Kagura

—Sí, se no olvidó, es que ayer fue tan rápido —dijo Kamui con un tono meloso.

—Oh ya—respondió Kagura—Veo que estas en buenas manos, me voy.

—Espera Kagura, siento que su hermana sería mejor para estos casos. Quédate a comer con nosotros.

—Comer, claro —dijo Kagura con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bueno quédate consolando a tu hermano yo iré s comprar las cosas para la comida.

Soyo se fue a cambiar los zapatos y se fue, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Ellos se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente del otro.

—Dime, ¿qué se siente que la chica que te gusta te crea gay? —preguntó con maldad Kagura.

—De lo peor, pero me imaginó que debes saber cómo se siente porque tú a los ojos del que te gusta eres un marimacho, aunque bueno a él también piensan que es gay, así que terminan juntos será entre dos hombres —dijo Kamui, esto hizo que Kagura se pusiera roja.

—Eso te pasa porque no te le confesaste cuando debías —le reprendió Kagura.

—Si pero bueno ya pasado— dijo Kamui con un suspiro —al menos me consuelo que la puedo ver en diferentes formas solo porque me cree gay.

—Sí, pero ve pensando en una mejor forma de desmentir, ¿qué tal si luego te empieza hablar de los chicos que le gustan? —dijo Kagura con un tono serio. —Eres mi tonto hermano pero quiero verte feliz.

Soyo llegó y logró escuchar los palabras que Kagura le dedico a Kamui, ella también quiere ver a su amigo feliz.

"Para que olvide un viejo amor, que tal si le presento a alguien, creo que hay unos gaysen mi salón" pensó Soyo mientras entraba al departamento.

Soyo estaba decidida a buscar compañía a Kamui, incluso eso sonó gracioso pero pensó que eso podría ayudar a su amigo.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Kagura se retiró, y Kamui avisó que iría por el resto de sus cosas. Eso le dio tiempo a Soyo de pensar pero no se le ocurría nada. De tanto pensar de quedó dormida que ni notó cuando su compañero regreso y se había instalado perfectamente bien en el departamento.

Al día siguiente Soyo despertó y al notar que se había hecho tarde salió corriendo del departamento dejando a un Kamui todavía dormido, supuso que estaba cansado de haber hecho la mudanza el solo. Luego de llegar a las justas para una clase qué se habían adelantado inexplicablemente.

Después del fin de éste, salió hacia la cafetería

—No tengo idea de quién podría verse bien Kamui—dijo—

Atrás de ella se encontraba cierta persona que al escuchar el nombre "Kamui" no pudo evitar ponerle atención.

—No tengo ni idea de quién podría ser, pero llevarle un chico a Kamui y decirle llévate bien con él sería demasiado evidente y quizás eso lo molestaría, pero yo sólo quiero que sea feliz con otro hombre.

¿Hombre? Se preguntó el chico que estaba detrás de ella y al enlazar todo se dio cuenta de la situación cosa que le hizo reír mucho y se acercó cautelosamente con un claro objetivo hacia la chica.

— ¡Oye! —Soyo dirigió la mirada hacia donde venía esa voz—

—Mucho gusto — le dijo— mi nombre es Abuto, por lo que veo eres también de derecho, ¿no? —dijo esto fingiendo una dulce sonrisa

Soyo al verlo sintió que encontró a la persona que buscaba mientras que Abuto reía internamente porque su plan de joder a su amigo por todas las que le había hecho estaba recién comenzando.

—Mucho gusto Abuto, nunca te había visto en mi clase— Saludo con alegría.

—Lo que pasa es que. Voy en mi último semestre. Por cierto escuche que mencionaste a Kamui. No sabía que teníamos un conocido en común— su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver lo ingenia de la chica enfrente de él.

—Sí, es mi romí. Y sabes últimamente está algo decaído y quería ayudarlo. — Se acercó más al joven y le susurro tapando un poco su boca —Tiene el corazón roto, lo dejo su novio.

Ante semejante "secreto" tuvo que aguantar la risa lo más que podía.

—Oh, qué suerte. Kamui siempre ha llamado mi atención pero como ignora a todos no creo tener oportunidad de nada con el. — Debía aguantar, sabia de ante mano que esta pequeña mujer era del gusto de Kamui. No por algo era su amigo desde pequeños.

Pero ante sus ojos se abrió la oportunidad de vengarse de todas las cosas que lo había obligado a hacer. " _Karma, dulce karma_ " pensó.

— ¡¿En serio?!— Los ojos de Soyo se abrieron de alegría. Había encontrado el reemplazo perfecto de Okita y lo mejor, no tuvo que buscar mucho. — Abuto esto, ¡es genial! Vamos con Kamui— estaba eufórica, apenas terminó de decir esas palabras cogió de la muñeca a ese sujeto con rumbo fijo a Kamui.

—E—espera s—señorita— dijo entrecortado por el repentino agarre de la chica, haciendo que ella parase en el acto.

— ¿Qué sucede?— dijo impaciente Soyo, cada segundo que pasaba Kamui ha de estar recordando su estadía con Okita.

—N—no cree ¿qué es muy pronto?

— ¿Pronto?

—Si señorita, como has dicho, él debe de estar afligido con su ruptura, si voy ahora solo lo voy a confundir y lo más probable es que me rechace.

—Entiendo...—Soyo quería aliviar el "sufrimiento" de Kamui lo más rápido posible. — Entonces, ¿qué propones?

" _Bingo_ " pensó Abuto, la tenía donde quería— Estaba pensando llevarlo a, no sé, ¿un bar?

—¡Buena idea! Yo no sabía cómo poder consolarlo, pero creo que tu idea sirve, ¡gracias!— este chico parecía haber caído del cielo.

Las clases terminaron por ese día en la universidad. Soyo se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento donde sabía que estaría su compañero de vivienda, con ella estaba el hombre que sanaría el corazón roto de su amigo gay. Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta abriéndose camino a la vez que invitaba al hombre a que pasara con ella. Kamui estaba sentado a la mitad de la sala, leyendo un par de libros referentes a su carrera.

—Estoy en casa Kamui—. Canturreo Soyo.

—Bienvenida...—. Decía Kamui como respuesta pero no pudo continuar.

No cuando vio a ese alto hombre parado detrás de ella. Le estaba sonriendo como casi nunca veía sonreír a ese hombre con ojos de pescado muerto, eso le pareció realmente raro.

—Me encontré con un amigo tuyo—. Dijo Soyo sonriéndole amable.

—Hola Abuto—. Dijo el sonriendo forzosamente _, "¿qué hace aquí?"_ se preguntó, después de todo tenía mucho que no hablaba con él.

— ¡Kamui!—. Chillo Abuto mientras internamente trataba de contener la risa. —Tu tierna amiga que dijo que tenías problemas, uno que te desgarra por dentro

Fue un breve segundo en que la expresión de Kamui reflejo sorpresa, la cual, rápidamente fue reemplazada por una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todo los dientes.

— ¿Que estás haciendo?—. Mascullo amenazante Kamui con un tono tan bajo para que ella no lo escuchara.

—Te duele, lo sé, pero estoy aquí—. Dijo Abuto rodeándolo con su brazo para apegarla más a él.

Soyo miraba aquella escena encantada, su amigo no se quejaba, ¿será que esa persona tenía una oportunidad para hacerlo feliz?

— ¿Te lo dijo verdad? ¿Te estas vengando verdad? Disfrútalo... Yo me encargaré de que sea lo último que disfrutes—. Murmuraba Kamui.

—Kamui, tranquilo, vine a aquí para mostrarte mi apoyo... Es más, te invito a beber unos. Tragos—. Dijo Abuto.

—Acepto—. Respondió inmediato "Lo sacare de aquí y podre matarlo libremente"

—Perfecto, ¿señorita usted también viene?—. Preguntó Abuto.

Soyo sonrió, el plan que ambos tenia funcionaba de maravilla. Por su parte, el cuerpo de Kamui se tensó, su conocido estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas para lograr seguir con vida.

—Encantada, vamos—. Dijo ella.

Se acercó al par de hombres rodeando a Kamui del brazo, como si intentara aprisionarlo para que no escapara. Aunque le gusta sentir el tacto de ella, esa acción lo hizo dudar, sabía que estaba tramando algo y lo peor, estaba tramando algo con ese hombre que estaba a un lado suyo.

Salieron del departamento, tomaron un taxi evitando que el pelirrojo escuchara el destino. En el auto era el silencio incomodo, Kamui miraba por la ventana tratando de identificar la zona, pero nada.

Cuando llegara a su destino bajaron del auto, Soyo de nueva cuenta rodeo del brazo a Kamui para hacerlo caminar. Llegaron a un edificio. Estaba pintado de color negro... Había un arcoíris pintado en casi todo la pared, resaltaba a Kilómetros de distancia, pero lo que más resaltaba era el letrero en luces de neón rosadas, el nombre del bar "I watt to break free" ¿esa no era una canción gay? ¿Además el arcoíris? ¿El rosa? Ella definitivamente estaba excediendo el límite


	3. Chapter 3

**MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ES GAY**

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

.

* * *

—Vamos, vamos—. Dijo Abuto dándole leves palmadas a Kamui para hacerlo caminar.

El solo lo miro, sonriente, era su idea y lo haría pagar con intereses por ello.

—Ahora que recuerdo, yo no bebo—. Dijo él.

—Tranquilo, también tienen sodas y jugos—. Dijo Soyo comenzando a caminar.

Entraron rápido, Soyo llevaba tarjeta de crédito por lo que los dejaron pasar rápido. Habían demasiados hombres usando pantalones ajustados, algunos bailaban y muchos otros lo miraban fijamente apenas puso un pie dentro.

Llegaron a una mesa sentándose. Abuto se puso de pie unos minutos después de que se sentaron con la excusa de "ir al baño".

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo Kamui?—. Preguntó Soyo alegre.

—No—. Respondió casi molesto.

"Cierto, debe estar muy deprimido para pensar en divertirse, ¿me pregunto a donde habrá ido Abuto? Se le ira su oportunidad" la vista de Soyo buscaba al otro hombre. Entonces su mirada se cruzo con la de un alto chico de piel morena, le sonrió a ella y mediante un lenguaje de señas diciéndole "¿es tu amigo? ¿Puedo adarme?". Ella asentía a todas la preguntas de esa persona, el chico era atractivo, además sería bueno que su amigo se sintiera cotizado por varios.

Aquel chico sonrió acercándose con pasos agraciados sentándose rápidamente a un lado de Kamui sin pedir permiso siquiera.

—Hola...—. Canturreo con un tono coqueto. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le sonrió a Kamui deslizando su brazo lentamente por detrás de su asiento para lograr rodearlo con el brazo. Rápidamente Kamui enfureció empujando sin mucho esfuerzo a aquel chico hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

—Voy a matarte de tal forma que nadie podrá reconocerte—. Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa sádica que hizo que el pobre chico saliera corriendo.

Soyo se levantó de su asiento acerándose a Kamui quien apretaba los puños y la mandíbula para no empezar a destruir todo a su paso debido a la furia.

— ¡Kamui! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—. Reprendió Soyo.

Kamui la miro furioso... Pero en dos segundos toda señal de enojo se desvaneció. Podría estar enojado con todo el universo menos con ella.

—Lo siento—. Respondió tratando de parecer normal

Soyo suspiro sentándose a su lado comenzando a acariciar la cabeza del pelirrojo.

—Deberías comenzar a hacer intentos por superar a Okita—. Dijo ella.

"Sigue... ¿Qué tan miserable tengo que ser?" pensó fastidiado, tenso y un tanto triste, al parecer a ella nunca se le saldrá ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

— ¿Algo de beber?—. Preguntó un mesero acercándose a ellos.

—Lo más fuerte que tenga—. Dijo Kamui

— ¿No que no tomabas?— Preguntó Soyo algo confundida

— De repente me dieron ganas... — Respondió desganado

"Pobre Kamui... Debe estar más dolido de ver a muchos chicos con parejas" Pensó Soyo triste. Quería ayudarlo a superar a ese chico, y haría lo imposible para lograrlo.

— No te preocupes princesita— Abuto estaba de regreso— Aún no puede superar a ese chico... Tantas veces lo vi con el haciendo...

— Abuto te voy a matar— Lo amenazó con una sonrisa

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte, es algo natural en una pareja— Trató de consolarlo ella, pero más furioso lo ponía

— Si Kamui, es natural— Seguía molestándolo Abuto, tratando de contener la risa

Tragó saliva, ya que esas imágenes mentales (O traumas) que se formaron por lo que ellos decían lo atormentaban. "Ni en 1000 años" renegó. Por fin llegaron los tragos, y Tequila fue lo que le sirvieron a Kamui. Lo bebió de un trago, pero su inexperiencia lo hizo toser y marearse. Soyo se preocupó al verlo, y Abuto estallaba en carcajadas.

— Estoy bien— Aviso Kamui aún si dejar de toser

— ¿Seguro?

El asintió y pidió más, tomaba y tomaba pensando en lo absurda y patética que era su situación. Y cualquier hombre que osara acercarse a él lo mandaba por un tubo, y de igual manera lo había con Abuto, lo que comenzó a preocupar a Soyo y a ponerla triste.

Salieron por fin del bar, y ambos sujetaron a Kamui para que no se cayera. Tomaron un taxi, y llegaron al edificio, donde Abuto ya no quiso entrar.

— Creo que no lo ha olvidado... Y me rechaza— Expresó Abuto colocando una mano en su pecho— Ya no quiero seguir siendo rechazado

Soyo pensó contestarle pero no quería ver a alguien más sufrir, así que simplemente me dijo adiós.

Fue directo al ascensor, y entró, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien que no deseaba ver en esos momentos. Era demasiado incómodo.

— O… Okita— Balbuceó

— Soyo— Le respondió el con normalidad

"Ojala Kamui no se despierte, por favor" suplicaba ella, pero todo fue lo contrario. Aquel ebrio despertó, y al ver a Soyo sonrió.

— ¿Sabes?— Dijo con un tono torpe— Te amo. Por ti he rechazado a todas. Y lo seguiré haciendo... Por qué...— Se fue acercando a sus labios— Porque no soy...

Antes de que dijera algo ella lo empujó hasta Okita, aún con los labios preparados para besarla.

— ¡No me uses a mi como intermediaria de lo que le quieres decir a él!— Chilló ella

Sólo a unos escasos centímetros quedaron los dos del rostro del otro. Kamui aún con sus labios listos para besar, que los hizo poner pálidos, y si no vomitar, si quedaron con las ganas.

— ¡Ni muerto!— Gritaron al unísono, de tal manera que todo el edificio pudo escucharlos

—Está bien, tranquilícense. Van a despertar a los demás residentes. Okita me ayudas a llevar a Kamui a mi departamento por favor.

—Está bien —contesto resignado Okita

—Muchas gracias —contesto Soyo

Los dos caminaron mientras Okita llevaba a Kamui entre sus brazos.

—"que lindos se ven juntos"—pensaba Soyo.

Una vez que entraron al departamento. Okita había dejado en el sofá a Kamui.

—Ahí no, por favor mételo a su habitación

Okita camino resignado a la habitación que le señaló Soyo. Una vez que el castaño estaba adentró, Okita oyó como cerraban una puerta detrás de él.

—Lo siento Okita, pero quiero que arreglen su diferencias, me duele verlos así —Soyo cerró la puerta con seguros.

—Por favor princesita no me dejes solo con este chino, preferiría a la china ahí si dejo que me dejes encerrado toda la noche.

—Espera ¿tú y Kagura tienen algo? —preguntó Soyo algo desconcertada mientras abría la puerta

—Kagura ¿no te dijo nada? —pregunto Sougo con monótono.

— ¿Que tú y mi hermana qué? —pregunto Kamui y estaba atrás de Okita con un aura negra a su alrededor

—Acaso no oíste chino, ya te lo dije, ella y yo estamos en eso —dijo eso mostrando ciertos movimientos entre sus manos—

— ¡Te mataré Chihuahua!

Kamui se abalanzó contra Okita con la intención de molerlo a golpes a lo cual el castaño sólo esquivaba y se reía.

Soyo al ver esto intento detener a Kamui abrazándolo por detrás

—Kamui ¡para ya! La violencia no lleva a nada —dijo ella mientras volteo su cabeza hacia Okita diciéndole

—Y tú Okita, no me lo esperaba, recién terminas con él y te vas con alguien de tu otro sexo, acaso ¡¿te diste cuenta que te gustan tanto hombres como mujeres?!

Sougo miro sorprendido a Soyo por la respuesta que definitivamente no esperaba a lo que se río y le contestó

—Princesa pero si la china cuenta como hombre —esto hizo que Kamui se enfadara y este se eche a reír— por lo que esto me hace homosexual— término la frase con una cara de desagrado total.

Aprovechando que Soyo aun sostenía a Kamui salió por la puerta despidiéndose con conchudez total mientras le levantaba la mano derecha despidiéndose.

Kamui no podía contener la rabia que ese maldito lo hizo sentir con sus palabras, él quería matarlo, lamentablemente Soyo estaba y la única persona en poder detenerlo era ella.

— ¿Ya estas más calmado? — preguntó con una mirada dulce.

—Ese maldito debe de conocer a mis dos amigos

— ¿qué amigos?—Pregunto Soyo confundida, ya que ella cree que soy alguien muy solitario

—PU y ÑOS

Ella soltó una leve carcajada

—Creo que ya estas mejor

—Si, solo necesito una ducha.

—Perfecto yo también necesito una...

Esperen... no creo que ella me proponga lo que pienso.

—Bañémonos juntos —dijo sonriente

Y fue ahí donde le alegraba de ser "gay"

Con esa frase, olvido lo fatal de su día, de su vida, de todo. Ya no la imaginaria desnuda, húmeda y enjabonada. Ahora la vería, cuanto había orado para que sucediera eso.

—Ok, suena divertido—

Se metieron al baño y la vio desvestirse con el rabillo del ojo. Blusa, jeas, sostén y bragas. Por fin, como dios la trajo al mundo. Procedió a hacer lo mismo algo cohibido por su incomoda erección...

"Ya estoy cansado de estar excitado... ¿Si dejo que mi cordura se vaya?" pensó. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar abrumado por la adrenalina y la excitación de verla. Admiraba cada detalle de las curvas de su cuerpo deseoso de delinearlas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Soyo dirigió su vista a él, observo aquella amplia y pálida espalda la cual era delicadamente tocada por las largas hebras pelirrojas del chico. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron instintivamente. ¿Pero qué pensaba? A él no le gustan las chicas... ¿Porque ella sintió una atracción a su cuerpo como si fuera una abeja atraída por la miel? El marcado abdomen del chico hizo que abriera los ojos como platos, lo observaba a detalle sintiendo como algo le obstruía las vías respiratorias.

Él estaba casi desnudo quedando solo en un nada raro bóxer color negro, no estaba seguro si debía quitárselo... ¿Qué tal si ella salía con comentarios de que esta "así" por pensar en hombres? No dejaría que nada arruinara su momento feliz.

Pero ella, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar al verlo, parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo, se veía tan varonil, tan único y adictivo que la hizo dudar si es que él en realidad era... Pues gay. Y por si fuera poco, estaba esa imagen imborrable, siempre recordaría como su vista se encontró con esa tela de la cual brotaba una leve erección.

Se sintió nerviosa, trataba de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Por inercia con uno de sus brazos se cubría los senos, el maldijo aquello en sus adentros; ella termino de adentrarse a la ducha abriéndola del lado del agua fría porque de la nada había empezado a hacer mucho calor, pese a que en el exterior comenzara a soplar el viento frio.

— ¿Esa no es el agua fría?—. Preguntó el.

— ¿Eh? ¡Es cierto! Es que esa es buena para la piel—. Respondió, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Ya veo...—. Respondió el.

—Si... Si quieres puedes bañarte tú con agua caliente después de mí...—. Respondió.

"No te dejare" respondió el dentro de sus pensamientos. Sintiéndose un breve segundo vencido, le sonrió.

—Seguiré tu consejo—. Vocifero con el tono más gay posible.

Se acercó un poco más a ella acercando su mano para retirar los rebeldes cabellos que estorbaban para dejarlo admirar su rostro.

El agua comenzó a caer, ella sentía como sus músculos perdían tensión a cada gota que tocaba su piel, el admiraba cada movimiento de ella, como sus propias manos se pasaban por sus curvas enjabonando su perfecto cuerpo. Su entrepierna dolía de tanto contenerse. Soyo lo miro directamente a los ojos, en la miraba lascivo haciéndole distintas cosas con la mirada... Ella se sintió abrumada por eso.

— ¿Es... Es la primera vez que vez a una chica?—. Preguntó.

"A una tan perfecta... Si" respondió para sí mismo a la vez que dejan escapar una risita divertida.

—Algo así...—. Respondió apegando más su cuerpo a la chica. —Cuando Kagura y yo éramos niños nos bañábamos juntos...

—Eso no cuenta...—. Dijo ella riendo.

"Al diablo... Llegaré lo más profundo que pueda" se dijo a si mismo recargando su cabeza en el hueco de entre la cabeza y el cuello de la chica a la vez que su mano se deslizaba por el plano abdomen de esto.

— ¿Te ayudo a enjabonarte?—. Preguntó a su oído.

Después procedió a morder el hombro de Soyo haciéndola temblar con esa, acción a tal grado que se vio forzada a morder su labio para no dejar escapar un grito.

—Ka... Ka... Kamui—. Dijo ella.

—Dilo más fuerte...—. Susurró.

— ¿Q... Qué?—. Preguntó ella algo exaltada.

—Mi nombre—. Respondió él.

Soyo se sonrojo al escuchar ese tono de voz proveniente del chico. Un cosquilleo invadió su cuerpo haciéndola perder toda fuerza sobre su rodilla, si no fuera porque él ahora lo sostenía tal vez caería...

¿Pero qué pensaba? Tal vez... El deseaba hacer lo mismo que Okita la había hecho.

—Kamui...—. Dijo con la voz más dura, eso le fascino al. —No tienes que hacer esto... No te esfuerces...,

Lo hizo de nuevo, se repitió a si mismo haciendo rechinar sus dientes a la vez que se apartaba un poco de ella.

—Yo no soy un chico...—. Dijo ella. —Yo no puedo darte las mismas sensaciones que un chico te da y

Vale, se sentía tenso... Y furioso, eso sin mencionar locamente excitado. Termino por acercarse a ella hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, la sostuvo de las piernas elevándola y obligándola a que estas lo rodearan al de la cintura.

—Déjame intentar—. Susurro el casi en forma de súplica.

Enloqueció, acariciaba esas piernas que abrazaban su cintura, sin aguantar mucho más acerco sus labios al cuello de la chica dejando leves mordidas a su paso, lamiendo como consuelo al posible dolor que pudo haberle causado.

El agua tocaba sus cuerpo, pese a que estaba fría sentía que le quemaba. Las manos de Soyo temblaban de nervios y sentía como su propio cuerpo se lo comía la ansiedad. ¿Estaba bien? Alguien dígale...

Sus brazos rodearon del cuello al chico, el pego su rostro al de ella. Sus respiraciones se fundían creando un ardiente vapor... La beso, el beso con tal desesperación como si llevara toda la maldita vida esperado por ello y era así. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su garganta mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por las curvas de su abdomen subiendo hasta tocar uno de sus senos... Acariciándolo, apelmazándolo y jugueteando un poco con el rosado pezón de la chica...

El agua no dejaba de caer, un pequeño movimiento por parte de la pierna de él y resbaló...

Cayó con tal fuerza que su cabeza dolía de una forma insoportable, pero su máxima prioridad fue ella quien para su fortuna había caído sobre el resultando ilesa, para su desgracia, ese dolor en su cabeza venía acompañado de una gran herida que no dejan de sangrar

— ¡Kamui!— Gritó preocupada

Tomó una toalla y limpió su cabeza con cuidado.

— ¿Estas bien?— Le preguntó mientras le quitaba la sangre y él asintió adolorido

Sacó su botiquín y comenzó a curarlo de poco en poco, pero la sangre seguía brotando, entonces Soyo decidió que debía hacer algo. Entonces, se puso su bata, y abrió la puerta para buscar ayuda.

— Espera— La llamó con esfuerzo, tratando de que no se fuera

— Voy a llamar a la ambulancia— Estaba a punto de colapsar en llanto

— No es para tanto— sonrió— Sólo... No quiero que ningún...— Tragó saliva— No quiero que ningún hombre me vea sin ropa

Ella lo abrazó con cariño, y lo miró con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa.

— Este bien— Dijo Soyo y comenzó a curarlo en la cama

Curaba esa herida hasta que por fin dejó de sangrar.

— Tengo sueño— Expresó el

— Pues mala suerte que no te dejaré dormir— Soyo se cruzó de brazos

Le comenzó a hacer cosquillas para que no durmiera, y en eso... Las cosquillas eran algo que una mujer no debía hacerle a un hombre por ley. Así que el hizo que ella parara.

— Lo de hace rato...— Trató de decir Kamui

— No, no— Río ella nerviosa— Olvidémoslo, te vi muy forzado, quizá no te gustó... Y a mí tampoco, así que no te sientas comprometido

Sonrió, pero en realidad aquello que había pasado la había hecho palpitar su corazón con furia y llenado de sentimientos raros. "No, él es gay... De seguro pensaba en Okita, y así es mejor"

— ¿Soyo por qué dices que no te gusto? ¿A ti te gustan las mujeres? —cuestionó Kamui, por las palabras que le dedico antes. Esto hizo que Soyo se sonrojara.

—No, como crees, digamos que tú y yo tenemos los mismos gustos —dijo Soyo sonriendo. —Además seria mi primera vez y quiero que mi primera vez sea especial —dijo Soyo algo sonrojada.

—Oh ya veo —dijo Kamui mientras se sentaba con un poco de dolor en la cama. —Ya que estamos en eso yo también soy virgen. —dijo Kamui volteando hacia otro lado.

— ¿De adelante o de atrás? —preguntó Soyo con burla.

—De ambos lados —dijo Kamui sonrojado.

—Oh ya veo, y entonces nunca llegaste a tercera base con Okita, él se ve todo un experto en ese tema

—Pero ya sabes perro que ladra no muerde —dijo Kamui. —Él está igual que tú, esperando a alguien especial.

—Oh ya veo, ¿y tú que esperas?—cuestionó Soyo

—Creo que yo no soy esa persona especial para él

Dijo esto Kamui es que era obvio nunca estaría con ese sádico, pero Soyo tomo esto con melancolía y mucha tristeza

—Hey ¡no digas eso! —dijo esto mientras abrazaba al muchacho y el recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Era obvio que él no estaba triste sólo estaba aprovechando el momento como buen hombre que es pero se sentía un poco culpable por haber creer a Soyo que Okita aparte de ser "homosexual" era un rompe corazones.

El pelirrojo estaba en un lio mental, a él le habían enseñado a no mentir ni traicionar a sus camaradas y aunque no lo admitiera el sádico era su camarada; era el código de hombres o algo así. Pero por otra parte no quería ser alejado de su amada azabache, de aquel delicado cuerpo que le otorgaba calidez. Entre todas las cavilaciones del joven Yato se hizo espacio al sueño y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando; quedando plenamente dormido en el regazo de su compañera de habitación

* * *

.

* * *

 _Holo, un saludo a quienes siguen este fic o/ Esperó les este gustando. Reafirmó que es un fic en colaboración con_ the sun is silent, _BlueSkyMoon, Jen, Fanny, Yunia-san. Coco, Maria Isabel (Wattpad), Grell Whoops (No todas las escritoras cuentan con cuenta en fanfiction_

 _A los que también leen Bienvenue y se preguntan cómo es que actualizó este más rápido que el otro, es que este ya esta escrito y solo me encargo de corregirlo, pero ya estoy en la redacción del capítulo, saldrá enormeeee_

 _Bueno nos leemos luego, Bye :3_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER** _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ES GAY**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Soyo fue incapaz de despertar al pelirrojo, porque este paso toda la noche con fiebres y feas pesadillas que no le dejaron descansar bien; esto era atribuido al golpe según Soyo, así que muy temprano se levantó en silencio del lado de Kamui y preparo el desayuno para él, dejándolo en una mesa auxiliar al lado de su cama.

Luego de apagar su "instinto materno"; Soyo noto que era muy tarde y corrió a ducharse y vestirse en el mayor silencio posible para no despertar al joven herido.

La de cabellos oscuros estaba por salir del departamento cuando un impulso la hizo regresar a la habitación donde su amigo descansaba. Lentamente se acercó a él y tomo la toalla húmeda que le había puesto en la frente durante la noche, remojo la toalla en el baño y la volvió a colocar en su sitio, sin percatarse la chica quedo viendo detenidamente la cara del joven; analizo cada una de sus facciones y acaricio levemente su mejilla; sin saber porque su mirada se desvió al torso descubierto de Kamui y todos los eventos ocurridos en la ducha regresaron a su memoria.

Un sonrojo leve surco las mejillas de la joven que lentamente acerco su rostro al de Kamui hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

¿Que estoy haciendo? Se supone que no siento nada por Kamui, es mi amigo. Además de que es gay; pero anoche en ningún momento me dio esa impresión. Realmente nunca ha dado esa impresión

¿Sera verdaderamente gay o solo estará confundido? —se cuestionaba Soyo en su cabeza, aun sin alejarse del rostro del pelirrojo.

Sin poderlo evitar el azabache depósito un cálido beso en los labios del dormido muchacho; para luego retirarse de la habitación y salir del departamento sin notar la sonrisa leve que se dibujó en los labios del estudiante de criminología.

Durante toda la mañana Soyo no paraba de suspirar y pensar en el joven herido que dejo en su departamento. ¿Habrá sido lo correcto dejarlo solo? Se preguntaba.

Su rara actitud le acarreo varios regaños por parte de sus profesores; dejando extrañados a muchos de sus compañeros de clase, ella siempre era una alumna modelo, esto llamo la atención en especial de una rubia que se sentaba tras Soyo; de nombre Hikari esta chica siempre tenía una competencia con Soyo por el primer lugar en la carrera y en la vida personal; más bien durante largo tiempo la rubia estuvo enamorada de Kamui al verlo tan cercano a Soyo, pero al ser rechazada por el desistió y como nunca vio especial acercamiento entre Soyo y el, lo descarto como objetivo para fastidiar a la azabache; aunque últimamente los había visto muy juntos y lo había vuelto a ver como blanco.

Muerta de la curiosidad la rubia se acercó de forma simpática a Soyo durante el cambio de clases.

—Buenos días Soyo —saludo Hikari con una falsa sonrisa.

—Buen día Hikari—contesto la azabache decaída.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto interesada.

—Es que mi compañero está enfermo y me preocupa dejarlo solo—explico inocente Soyo

— ¡Eres tan buena Soyo! Siempre te preocupas por todos —alabo Hikari falsamente.

—No siempre es así —dijo Soyo.

— ¿Y quién es tu compañero? —pregunto la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Uhm, Kamui Yato de Criminología.

— ¡Kamui! —fingió sorpresa.

— ¿Le conoces? —pregunto interesada.

— ¡Claro! Somos amigos de la infancia —mintió.

—No sabía —dijo un poco celosa Soyo.

—Me gustaría ver como esta—comento de forma inocente.

Luego de la siguiente clase Soyo fue abordada varias veces por Hikari, para preguntarle de Kamui, haciendo que la azabache se preocupara más por el pelirrojo. Pero en vista del interés de Hikari le pidió el favor que fuera a atender a Kamui por un rato mientras ella veía su última clase del día. La rubia muy feliz acepto y con dirección y llaves en mano se dirigió al departamento, en el cual encontró al pelirrojo sin camisa viendo la televisión.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto el pelirrojo de forma hostil.

—Soy Hikari; Soyo y yo tenemos una tarea que hacer y ella me pidió que me adelantara a su casa mientras ella regresa.

Con esa excusa la rubia estuvo durante casi dos horas acosando a Kamui y haciéndole insinuaciones, cuando la rubia se percató de la hora dijo que iría al baño, una vez dentro se desvistió completamente y calculo los minutos en que Soyo llegaría aproximadamente de la universidad, cuando creyó conveniente salió totalmente desnuda y se sentó al lado de Kamui con una actitud sensual.

— ¿Que mierda crees que haces? —preguntó enojado.

—Lo que tú y yo queremos —dijo con voz sensual.

La rubia acorto la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Kamui, dejándolos completamente pegados sobre el sofá. En ese momento a punto de un beso entra Soyo al departamento.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? —grito enojada.

—Ya interrumpiste Soyo y eso que íbamos por la mejor parte —dijo Hikari levantándose de encima de Kamui y caminando al baño.

La rubia desapareció por unos minutos para vestirse, minutos en los cuales Soyo acribillo a Kamui a preguntas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es esto lo que haces para olvidar a Sougo? —pregunto molesta.

—Yo … yo —tartamudeaba Kamui.

—No quiero oírte —dictamino dejando que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos.

En ese instante salió Hikari del baño, ganándose inmediatamente la mirada de odio de Soyo.

— ¡Y tu zorra! No te quiero ver en mi casa jamás —grito empujándola hasta la puerta.

—Adiós amor —dijo en tono cantarín despidiéndose de Kamui —Nos vemos luego.

— ¡Ustedes no se verán nunca! ¡Kamui es mi novio y no te quiero cerca del! —grito nuevamente para cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Hikari.

Soyo se quedó un par de minutos viendo la puerta y regulando sus emociones, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo volteo a ver a Kamui, percatándose del sonrojo en su cara.

Apenada la azabache corrió a la habitación encerrándose allí.

¿Qué fue lo que dije? ¿Acaso me gusta Kamui? Pensaba Soyo muy sonrojada mirando las cortinas de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

No podía dormir. Ver a Hikari desnuda acercándose a los labios de Kamui y que él no hiciera nada por detenerla, es más, parecía que lo esperaba. Era muy doloroso y por eso lloraba.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que amaneció, pero según su reloj ya eran las 7. Se levantó cual zombi de la cama preguntándose cómo es que llegó ahí y se fijó que su almohada tenía dos manchas de color negro. Si así estaba su almohada ¿cómo estaría su cara?, mejor ni pensarlo.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró a Kamui recostado aun lado de la puerta. "Que se joda" y con ese pensamiento se fue a tomar una ducha. Fue la ducha más rápida que tomo, no quería estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, porque si se demoraba tendría que hablar con él y no podría responderle por lo que dijo ayer. Una vez lista, se dirigió a la universidad y fue lo peor que pudo hacer. En ella estaba Hikari que no paraba de mirarla con una sonrisa estúpida y que ella quería borrar a toda costa, pero sobretodo recordaba a Hikari encima de Kamui. Eso la molesto he hizo su día amargo.

Tenía que hablar con alguien para desahogarse y quien mejor que su mejor amiga. Al terminar las clases salió en dirección a donde vive su amiga.

—Kagura, necesito hablar contigo, te veré en tu apartamento— dijo después de haber entrado la llamada y con eso colgó.

Faltando 5 metros para el departamento de Kagura se encontró con Sougo

—Princesita, ¿te encuentras bien?— dijo con su voz monótona.

—Sí, lo estoy— fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿De verdad? Pues parece todo lo contrario— sentía como la escrutaba con la mirada. — Solo procura no alterar a la bestia china— le dio una palmada en la cabeza y con eso se fue.

No tuvo tiempo de tocar la puerta cuando Kagura ya la había abierto. Al verla sus lágrimas empezaron a correr.

—No lo entiendo Kagura, realmente no lo entiendo. Esto, esto es muy confuso.

— ¿Que paso Soyo?— Ver a su amiga así de afectada le hizo hervir la sangre. — ¡¿Que te hizo el maldito de mi hermano?! ¡Lo voy a matar!— Grito encolerizada. Pero Soyo la detuvo, solo quería un hombro en el cual llorar

—Detente Kagura. No me hizo nada, solo déjame estar así por favor

Fueron al sillón más cercano, Kagura sostenía a la pelinegra contra su pecho, mientras la chica le contaba todo lo sucedido entre sollozos que poco a poco fueron bajando de intensidad.

— No entiendo que pasa conmigo. ¿Por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho cada que ves pienso en ellos juntos? Para empezar ¿Kamui es gay verdad?— Volteo a ver a la pelirroja con algo de esperanza brillando en sus ojos por una negativa.

En ese momento Kagura quedo en blanco, no sabía si soltarte la verdad ante todo el sufrimiento de su amiga o apoyar a su hermano.

— Soyo— Kagura la llamó seria— Kamui... No es como piensas

— ¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó Soyo confundida

— Pues... — Balbuceó esa pelirroja

— Yo no soy gay ni el chino idiota ese— Entró Okita de nuevo al departamento de Kagura, quien sólo había ido por algo a la farmacia

— ¿Que?— La boca de Soyo formó una o

— Idiota yo quería decirle— Lo reprendió Kagura

Okita se acercó a ella, y le mostró a Soyo algo.

— Aquí está la prueba de que yo no le tiro al otro lado— Era una prueba de embarazo

Kagura lo pateó tan fuerte como puedo hacerlo, y continuó dándole patadas en el suelo.

— ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!— Luego volteó donde estaba Soyo— Vámonos de aquí

La jaló del brazo y la llevó afuera, donde todo parecía estar más tranquilo.

— Olvida lo de hace un momento— Dijo Kagura cansada

— Kamui... ¿No es gay?— Soyo era un fantasma en ese momento

Al acordarse de todo lo que hizo con él, su rostro se tiñó de un carmesí intenso.

—Bueno... no—. Reafirmó Kagura un tanto apenada con su amiga por haberle mentido y un tanto triste por que decirle la verdad significaba que ya no tendría sukonbu.

—Me tengo que ir—. Dijo Soyo poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

Sin decir una sola palabra más ella abandono el lugar. Estaba confundida, demasiado, si él no era gay... Significaba que habían pasado muchas cosas vergonzosas entre ellos que en ese momento solo servían para alterar sus nervios mientras caminaba con dirección a su departamento. Otra cosa era... Que lo llevo a un bar gay dejando que insistentes chicos se le aceran y dijo por ahí que él era gay ¿por qué él no se enojó con ella por eso? ¿Era una treta para divertirse con ella?

Llego a edificio, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento donde se quedó parada frente a su puerta. Se sentía demasiado alterada hasta el grado de pensar en que cualquier segundo caería con las piernas hechas gelatina para adentrarse y verlo, porque él estaba ahí casi podía jurarlo.

Por su parte al otro lado de aquella puerta, dentro del departamento. Estaba Kamui dando vueltas por toda la sala, estaba preocupado, no la vio salir, no la vio en todo el día y ella aun no regresaba a casa, sabía que estaba molesta con él pero una criatura tan tierna como era ella para él no haría cosas tontas. Y por si fuera peor un mensaje extraño le acababa de llegar al teléfono.

"Ya valió"

Algo breve, pero el remitente era Okita Sougo, ahí estaba lo pésimo. Exhalo profundo tratando de calmar sus pensamientos un demasiado preocupados.

El sonido sordo de la puerta golpeándose lo hizo dar la vuelta, la vio, estaba parada bajo el marco de esta. Sus hombros subían y bajaban como un gesto de una respiración acelerado.

—So...—. Intentó decirle.

—Cállate—. Dijo ella

Soyo cerró sus ojos apretando sus parpados con fuerza tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones soportaron para salir corriendo y lanzarse sobre Kamui al grado de hacerlo caer al suelo olvidando que él tenía una herida en la cabeza.

Estando sobre él, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a mirarla con brusquedad y concluyo uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Kamui se quedó inerte unos segundos sintiendo el dulce cruce de sus labios con los de ella. Rápidamente se adaptó a aquel contacto dejándose llevar, acariciaba el cabello de esto mientras aumentaba cada vez más la intensidad de aquel beso que lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba sucediendo lo que el más deseaba, ella fue quien lo besó...

Entonces ella se alejó rápidamente se puso de pie arrastrándose por el suelo hasta topar contra la pared. Lo mira un tanto aturdida mientras abrazaba su rodilla con el pensamiento de "un gay no besa así".

—Tu... Tú no eres gay... ¿Cierto?—. Preguntó.

Kamui se quedó en silencio, era por el alivio, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando que ella lo supiera.

—No, no lo soy...—. Respondió.

— ¿Me mentiste?—. Dijo ella melancólica.

—No, bueno creo que no, tú pensaste esto y yo...—. Decía él, comenzaba a sentirse preocupado al ver el rostro de ella.

—No lo negaste, ¿por qué? ¿Por pervertido? ¿Por divertirte conmigo?—. Dijo Soyo. — ¿Eres ese tipo de persona? Yo creí que eras una buena persona, alguien amable y tierno conmigo.

—Exacto, solo contigo...—. Respondió él con una risa nerviosa. —Acepte vivir contigo porque soy un hombre, aparentemente uno muy pervertido, pero sobre eso está el hecho indiscutible que soy un hombre perdidamente enamorado...

— ¿Que?—. Dijo Soyo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar las últimas palabras.

—No dejo que ninguna chica se acerque a mí porque solo quería una sola... Ha sido así desde que un día una chica toco a la puerta de la casa donde vivía a visitar a mi hermana menor, ambas iban en la preparatoria, ella me pareció curiosa pero nunca me dirigí la palabra, no tenía interés. Solo me limitaba a mirarla en la distancia mientras reía y reía con mi hermana... Entonces un día ella me sonrió a la vez que me miraba preocupada por un raspón que tenía en la mejilla, me dio un curita y después beso mi mejilla para aminorar el dolor y con las mismas se marchó con mi hermana de nuevo... Estaba fascinado—. Dijo el, le sonrió y se acercó a ella quedando acuclillado frente suyo. —Desde ese día no pude dejar de admirarla, desee ser el único en su vida y me prometí a mí mismo ser el único para ella, por eso mandaba al diablo a todas, Kagura me descubrió, incluso me insistió demasiado en que yo le confesara mi sentir... Pero en su lugar, solo me atreví a dirigirle la palabra demasiado tiempo después cuando ambos estábamos en la universidad

— ¿Entonces solo me seguiste el juego? —dijo Soyo algo simple.

—Por ti, seria gay, abogado, hasta astronauta para bajarte la luna —respondió Kamui con un tono meloso mientras se acercaba a ella.

Soyo sonrió, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, se volvió su amigo cercano en poco tiempo y era porque era agradable los momentos junto a él, "acaso era porque su subconsciente le decía que quería ser algo más con Kamui"

—Yo en realidad quería un amigo gay —confesó Soyo.

—Podemos ser algo más que amigos —sugirió Kamui con un tono coqueto.

—Súper amigos —respondió Soyo sonriéndole.

— ¿qué tal si empezamos otra vez? —cuestionó Kamui mientras ayudaba a Soyo a levantarse del piso.

—Bueno

—Hola mucho gusto, soy Kamui Yato, estudiante de cuarto semestre de Criminología. Compañero de habitación de una chica muy hermosa la cual me trae locamente enamorado. —Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa —Ah y no soy gay, soy el hombre más heterosexual de este departamento. —continuó Kamui poniéndose en una pose de galán. Soyo rio ante este gesto.

—Hola soy Soyo Tokugawa, estudiante de segundo semestre de leyes. Tengo de compañero a un chico muy divertido que yo creí que era gay —. Lo último Soyo lo dijo apenada.

Al terminar las presentaciones se abrazaron. Después de un largo rato así. Kamui rompió el contacto, ¿cómo se había enterado ella de su sexualidad?

—Soyo, ¿cómo te enteraste que yo no era gay? —preguntó Kamui.

—Bueno, es que fui a casa de Kagura, me había molestado mucho lo de Hikari y me fui a desahogar con ella.

—Maldita mocosa, me prometió que no lo haría —dijo Kamui con un tono molesto.

—No fue ella, fue Okita.

—Maldito sádico —dijo Kamui para sus adentros.

—Y ¿por qué no querías que lo supiera?

—Porque ya no me ibas a dejar vivir contigo y yo quería conocerte mejor para saber cómo conquistarte.

—Además, explica me eso de que te desahogaste por lo de Hikari—

El chico alzo una ceja de forma inquisidora

El rostro de Soyo paso por los mil tonos de rojo apartando la mirada rápidamente de Kamui.

—Bu...bueno. Verás... Como te lo digo. Estaba algo celosa cuando los vi de esa forma. Ahora me alivia saber que no pasó nada entre ustedes.

Volteo a verlo, notando su hermosa sonrisa sincera. No le cabía duda también estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

De la nada, el tomo su barbilla delicadamente, con el pulgar delineo sus rosados y apetitosos labios. Se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura. Chocaron alientos mientras hacia el ademán de besarla. Hasta que capturo sus labios en un intenso beso sin darle tiempo de procesar semejante acción.

Se sentía mareada por tan exquisita sensación de sus lenguas luchando en su boca sin tregua alguna. Sintió las manos de Kamui delinear su cuerpo de los hombros hasta la cintura posesivamente

Los pulmones de ambos estaban en su límite se obligaron a separarse entre gemidos llenos tensión. Cundo el hablo su voz era ronca y grave.

—Soyo, en serio te necesito— decía algo agitado y con las mejillas rojas, su lívido estaba al máximo no quería parar hasta por fin unirse con ella.

"Me necesita..." pensó algo agitada y conmovida. "Me necesita... Él realmente me necesita... Espera... ¡¿De qué forma y como me necesita?!"

— ¡PARA!— y con eso lo empujó.

—Au, eso duele— dijo sobándose la cabeza y se percató que ella estaba tapándose la cara pero aun así se veía lo roja que estaba.

— Soyo yo...

—N—no hay problema, esto es muy rápido ayer en la noche creía que eras gay y ahora eres un hombre... ¡No!, no es que no eras hombre antes, lo eras, pero pensé que te gustaba por... Ahí. Si… si no, si no fuera porque Sougo me dio evidencia de que no eras gay, yo nunca lo hubiera descubierto, pero yo ya me daba cuenta, como sea, ¡todo es gracias a Sougo y su evidencia! — Gritó alterada.

"¿Evidencia?"— ¿De qué evidencia hablas?— dijo totalmente perdido.

—La… la evidencia que me mostró en la casa de Ka… Kagura. La… la prueba de embarazo.

"¿Prueba... De... embarazo?" Iba a correr sangre.

— ¿De quién era esa prueba de embarazo ?—. Preguntó con un tono de voz profundo.

Soyo pudo notar como su semblante había cambiado por completo, parecía alguien que estaba deseoso de alcanzar la venganza. Eran los ojos de un monstruo sin piedad.

—Ka... Kagura—. Respondió titubeante. "Creo que no debí ni mencionarlo"

Él se hecho la carcajada y eso asusto un poco a Soyo.

—Entiendo, Okita Sougo le compro una prueba de embarazo a mi hermana... Curiosamente ellos iniciaron una relación—. Dijo el para comenzar a reír de nueva cuenta. —Iré a matarlo, vuelvo en media hora

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar a Soyo en la soledad de su apartamento. Tres segundos fueron los que ella necesito para darse cuenta de que si no detenía al pelirrojo, Okita acabaría desayunando sus propios testículos

* * *

.

* * *

 _Holo, un saludo a quienes siguen este fic o/ Esperó les este gustando. Reafirmó que es un fic en colaboración con_ the sun is silent, _BlueSkyMoon, Jen, Fanny, Yunia-san. Coco, Maria Isabel (Wattpad), Grell Whoops (No todas las escritoras cuentan con cuenta en fanfiction_

* * *

.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Chapter 5

**MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ES GAY**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

.

* * *

— ¡Kamui espera un segundo!—. Grito ella corriendo detrás de él.

Pero vaya que ese chico era rápido, volteaba a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo pero nada. Había desaparecido por completo. Solo le quedaba una opción.

Por otro lado, cuando le había pagado su dinero al amable taxista, Kamui salió del auto mirando atento el edificio donde vivía su "pequeña hermanita". Contaba los segundos que le tomaría ir por cierto castaño para arrancarle los testículos y obligarlo a que se los comiera. Subió las escaleras, cruzo por el pasillo hasta llegar al departamento de su hermanita, no habían sonidos "¿que están haciendo otro?" pensó sintiendo como la furia recorría cada uno de sus ligamentos.

— ¡Kagura! ¡Ovnichan vino de visita!—. Gritó Kamui dándole una patada tan fuerte a la puerta que logró romperla.

Kagura y Okita despertaron debido a la sorpresa, ambos estaban en pijama y despeinados lo que hizo que el pelirrojo pensara todavía peor.

— ¡¿Que mierda te pasa Kamui?!—. Gritó Kagura enojada.

—Te dije que usaras condón—. Respondió Kamui haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

— ¡Tú no has dicho esas sandeces! ¡Y lárgate a la mierda de mi casa!—. Gritó Kagura.

—Ya me iba... Pero me llevare de las pelotas a ese imbécil, ¿dónde está?—. Respondió Kamui, buscaba con la mirada a Okita pero no lograba verlo.

—Aquí estoy cuñadito—. Respondió Okita saliendo de la habitación, se había quitado la camiseta con la intención de molestar al pelirrojo. —China vuelve a la cama, en un segundo voy—. Dijo con un tono lascivo.

—Lo siento Kagura la no ira, yo me encargare de llevarlo a un ataúd—. Dijo Kamui.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Okita hasta que sintió como unos delgados brazos lo rodeaban del abdomen desde atrás. Sentía también como una cabeza se apegaba a su espalda, recocina ese calor, era inconfundible.

— ¡Lo siento Kagura, Okita se me salió lo de su bebe!—. Gritó Soyo quien era la que sostenía a Kamui.

—Mi hermana será madre soltera—. Dijo Kamui tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica.

— ¡Él bebe necesita un padre!—. Gritó Soyo.

—Entonces no hay bebé—. Respondió Kamui.

— ¡No puedes decir eso! ¿Qué vas a hacer, sacárselo?—. Dijo Soyo.

—Buena idea—. Respondió Kamui.

—No, no, no los bebés son una bendición él no tiene la culpa... Es más yo quisiera uno—. Decía Soyo apretando más su agarre. — ¡Es más! ¡Kamui hazme un hijo a mí!

Aquel grito se apoderó de toda la pieza. Kagura estaba boquiabierta mientras Okita parecía estarse divirtiendo con la situación. Por su parte Kamui estaba estoico e irremediablemente feliz al escuchar esas palabras, le haría 200 si se los pedía.

—Vaya, matarme o tirarte a tu amada... He ahí el dilema—. Bromeó Sougo obteniendo un golpe en la cabeza propinada por Kagura.

— ¡Cállate que terminara matándote!—. Gritó Kagura.

Kamui no dijo nada, en su lugar cargo el delicado cuerpo de Soyo cargándola como si fuera un costal de papas. Camino a pasos rápidos aprovechando para empujar a Okita en su trayecto hasta llegar a la habitación del departamento en el que se encontraban.

—De aquí me cobro—. Dijo Kamui cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de si

— Idiota— Le reclamó Kagura— Por tu culpa malentendieron las cosas y Soyo va a pagar las consecuencias... Te dije que lo comprarás para anego por que le daba pena ir... Y haces ese maldito alboroto y ella por eso se salió corriendo— Suspiró cansada esa pelirroja— ¿No sabes que es tener un poco de tacto? Ella no quería que nadie se enterara de eso

— No sabes lo horrible que es que te emparejen con ese chino imbécil— Se recostó en el sofá— Quería que se le cerrara bien la boca. Él no me mete nada a mí, y yo nada a él, fin del asunto

— ¿Cómo se supone que les explicaremos eso si ella no quiere que nadie se entere que tal vez tenga gorilitas?— Okita sonrió

— Entonces acepta y propuesta y ya hacemos uno para cubrir las apariencias— Ella lo golpeó en el estómago sacándole el aire

— Ni pensar que sólo estas aquí porque eres de la confianza del gorila— Ella se cruzó de brazos— Debo detener a Kamui

Antes de que ella hiciera algo, Okita la jaló de la muñeca.

— Ellos saben lo que hacen, ¿No crees que sea imprudente de tu parte ir?

— Pero...— Balbuceó ella y se sentó frustrada

"Soyo" pensó ella dejando soltar un suspiró.

Kamui la soltó en la cama.

— Si se te pasa así, pues hazlo— Dijo ella deslizando un tirante de su blusa— Pero déjalos a ellos en paz

Kamui la vio en la cama, ofreciéndose de esa manera. Tan hermosa... Dudaba, y sentía las gotas de sudor deslizarse por su piel. Ella lo notó casi de inmediato, y antes de comenzará otra vez a maldecir a Okita, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó como ella podía, con unas intensas ganas y ternura. Él no se negó y le regresaba ese beso el doble. ¿Estaba haciendo mal? Su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para cuestionarse eso. La quería hacer suya cuanto antes.

Sin más, le fue quitando la blusa, dejándola sólo con el sostén. Delineaba su suave y blanca piel entre sus dedos, y ella le alborotaba su cabello entre sus dedos.

— Eres... Preciosa...— Musitó el entre jadeos

— Ka... Mui— Le respondió de la misma manera

Él se quitó la playera, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo masculino, el cual ella había visto tantas veces, y que sin embargo, nunca le había parecido tan excitante como en ese momento.

La tiró en la cama, quedando el encima de ella y desabrochó el sostén de ella. Y ahí estaban esos senos bien formados. Pero volvía esa duda a él... ¿Debía hacerlo a pesar de todo?

—Soyo ¿Estás segura de esto? —cuestionó Kamui.

—Si —respondió con una voz firme.

—Pero no que estabas esperando a alguien especial para esto.

—Tú te convertiste en una persona muy especial para mí —dijo Soyo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kamui que se encontraba sobre ella.

—Gracias por concederme este honor, pero al ser una persona especial para mí y yo una para ti, me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuera muy especial. Y no en la habitación de mi hermana.

Kamui se levantó y ayudo a levantarse a Soyo de la cama, cogió el sostén de Soyo y se lo ayudo a poner, mientras ella estaba de espaldas frente a él. Lo abrocho y le mordió loa hombros y le beso el cuello, esto hizo que la chica se retorciera para él. Después le coloco la blusa. Y salieron de la habitación algo despeinados.

—Vaya chino, tan rápido. ¿Es qué eres precoz? —dijo Okita con un tono burlón esto hizo que Soyo se sonrojara.

—Síguele estúpido sádico y haré que mi hermana tenga una novia en lugar de un novio.

—Princesita ¿sabes?, me encanta ser tu amigo —dijo Okita abrazando a Soyo.

—Deja de estar de interesado estúpido chihuahua. —dijo Kagura mientras le daba un golpe al sádico —. En realidad esa prueba de embarazo no era para mí. Una amiga se la pidió a este bastardo, y como Soyo estaba aquí, este tipo lo vio como la oportunidad de sacar del closet a Kamui. Nosotros en tres días como novios, no vamos a andar como conejos en celo —. Lo último, Kagura los dijo con un sonrojo.

—Haces que tu hermano este orgulloso, Kagura —dijo Kamui sonriéndole.

—Pero no aseguramos nada después de una semana —dijo Okita, esto hizo que se ganara dos golpes uno por parte de Kagura y otro por Kamui.

—Bueno ahora que ya no hay malos entendidos es hora que regresemos a nuestro departamento, Kamui —dijo Soyo mientras abría la puerta. —Muchas felicidades por su relación Okita, Kagura se ven muy bien juntos — y salió de la habitación.

—Kagura si vas a jugar a la mamá y al papá con el sádico utilicen condón no quiero conejitos sádicos botados por el mundo —dijo Kamui mientras le dedicaba a Kagura una de sus sonrisas amenazantes.

—Cómo crees cuñadito —dijo Sougo mientras abrazaba a Kagura y le daba un beso en el cuello.

—Como se te ocurre hacer eso en mi presencia —grito Kamui corriendo para darle un golpe al sádico.

—Kamui ya vámonos te estoy esperando—gritó Soyo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ándale ve, tu domadora te está llamando —dijo Sougo con burla

—La próxima vez no te salvas —dijo Kamui al oído a Okita y salió del departamento

La alcanzo afuera, caminaron tomados de la mano. Por primera vez, se sentía completos.

Por fin estaba feliz, tener a la mujer que ama a su lado y más aún ser correspondido lo llenaba de dicha.

— ¿Quieres tomar un taxi? Digo para llegar más rápido. — cuestiono Kamui a la chica.

—No, quiero disfrutar este momento lo más que se pueda. Caminar así contigo me gusta— Apretó el agarre de su mano, mientras le mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

"Vaya, en esto memento, si no le hago un hijo le hago un queso" Era un vago pensamiento que surco la cabeza del chico.

Siguieron su camino directo a su apartamento en silencio, un silencio agradable.

La nueva pareja, no tan oficial caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando de la cercanía con su persona amada. En el trayecto al departamento pasaron por varias tiendas de ropa y solo por diversión entraron a probarse la ropa más ridícula que veían. Camisas hawaianas, vestidos de abuelita, pantalones de anciano y faldas súper largas.

—Nunca creí hacer eso en mi vida —dijo riendo Kamui al salir de la tienda.

—Lástima que nos regañaron por andar de payasos —comento Soyo limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

—Pero valió la pena—dijo al pelirrojo mirando el horizonte.

— ¿Porque lo dices? —pregunto interesada Soyo.

—Verte vestida de ancianita no tiene precio —comento divertido.

—Ni hablar de ti con camisa Hawaiana —puntualizo Soyo.

La pareja iba muy tranquila caminando cuando decidieron cortar camino por un parque, los cerezos en flor daban un toque romántico al momento y más aún porque el lugar estaba lleno de parejas.

Cuando pasaron por enfrente de una pareja de ancianitos los escucharon comentar.

—Oh mira a esos jóvenes —hablo la mujer a su marido— Así agarrados de la mano, justo como tú y yo a su edad.

—Tienes razón querida —hablo el hombre de pelo cano— Son una linda pareja de novios.

La última palabra del señor quedo en la cabeza de ambos jóvenes retumbando, quienes aún sorprendidos perdieron el rumbo a su casa y terminaron sentados a la orilla de un pequeño lago del parque.

—Curioso —murmuró Kamui.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Soyo.

—A que casi llegamos a tercera base varias veces y aún no hemos aclarado que somos —hablo mirando el sol despuntando sus últimos rayos color naranjo mientras se ocultaba.

—Ohm —murmuró Soyo en respuesta.

—Es hora de hacer esto lo mejor posible, sé que dije que intentaríamos como amigos primero —hablo siendo interrumpido por la pelinegra.

—Se claro —dijo Soyo nerviosa.

Con los tonos rojizos, naranjas y rosas del atardecer como escenario el pelirrojo tomo las manos de su acompañante y mirándole directamente a los ojos pregunto.

—Soyo... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? —pregunto muy sonrojado

* * *

.

* * *

 _Hola ¿que tal? Ustedes dirán que lo deje en la mejor parte, pero si eso hice muajajajaja_

Peto no se preocupen hoy terminaré de subir todo este fic, así que estén en su espera ;)

 _Esperó les este gustando. Reafirmó que es un fic en colaboración con_ the sun is silent, _BlueSkyMoon, Jen, Fanny, Yunia-san. Coco, Maria Isabel (Wattpad), Grell Whoops (No todas las escritoras cuentan con cuenta en fanfiction_

* * *

.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. Chapter 6

**MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ES GAY**

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Antes que nada, avisó que este capítulo contiene alto contenido de narración sexual, así que les sugerimos discreción al momento de leer._

* * *

.

* * *

La azabache no cabía en sí de la alegría que sentía y se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja dando un firme si como respuesta a la gran pregunta.

Tanto fue el impulso del cuerpo de Soyo que Kamui trastabillo y callo junto a su amada al lago, mojando sus ropas por completo.

Los ahora novios se miraron fijamente para luego soltar una carcajada conjunta.

—Estas cosas solo nos pasan a nosotros y al pato Lucas —dijo riendo Kamui.

—Tienes razón —concordó Soyo.

—Mejor nos vamos antes de agarrar una pulmonía —dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano a su pareja.

Muy sonriente la azabache tomo la mano extendida frente a ella y juntos se fueron al departamento donde tomaron una ducha al mismo tiempo.

Aunque para ser sinceros Soyo esperaba a un salvaje Kamui haciéndole el amor en la ducha, cómo tratar de concluir lo que quedó pendiente hace unos días. Pero lo que ocurrió fue muy distinto; el Yato preocupado por su novia la atendió como una princesa; lavo con champú de vainilla sus largos cabellos con suma delicadeza y limpio cada parte de su piel con la esponja de baño; y así se invirtieron los papeles con Kamui.

Ella lavo los cabellos de su pareja y también le tallo la espalda con la esponja, compartieron besos castos y risas cómplices; pero nada paso a más allá y eso preocupó a la azabache, pensando que Kamui no le veía atractivo sexual. Luego de salir de la ducha y de comer juntos una merienda frente a una maratón de Juego de tronos que pasaban por la televisión.

Después de toda una semana de relación, Soyo esperaba otro comportamiento de Kamui hacía su persona. No tenía nada en contra del Kamui tierno y dedicado que era su novio. Pero tuvo más insinuaciones de él cuando creía que era gay que ahora.

Era viernes por la tarde, ambos habían decidido pasarla en el departamento viendo una película después de tan agotador día en la escuela.

La joven de largos cabellos azabache pensó que era una buena oportunidad para insinuar a Kamui intentar llegar más allá de la tercera base. Se arregló con una falda muy corta que dejaban ver sus muy torneados muslos y una blusa muy pegada con un escote muy profundo. Una vez que Kamui había ya colocado la película, le aviso mediante un grito.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron viendo la película y eso a Soyo le desesperó un poco.

La azabache se levantó del sofá con la excusa de usar el baño y se miró detenidamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo solo tenía puestas unas bragas negras y una camiseta de tiritos pegada al cuerpo sin sostén abajo, había utilizado la escusa de que hacia mucho calor para deshacerse de algunas prendas de su ropa y convenció al joven de hacer lo mismo, entonces ¿Porque Kamui no le había tocado? ¿Estaba sexy o no?

Un poco molesta la azabache salió del baño dispuesta a seducir a Kamui, que la estaba haciendo sentir insegura de su poder de seducción y eso le dolía en su ego femenino.

Soyo camino sensualmente hasta el sofá y se quitó la camisa de tiritos dejando sus senos al aire, por el respaldo del sofá se acercó a Kamui abrazándole a la altura del cuello.

—Kamui —llamo sensualmente.

Al no obtener respuesta del pelirrojo, ni un mísero movimiento, molesta se paró de frente al Yato para encontrarlo dormido en el sofá.

Avergonzada y molesta la pelinegra fue hecha una furia a su cuarto con la plena intención de cambiarse y bajar a la piscina climatizada a despejar sus ideas.

Rápidamente se cambió a un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro con dorado; tomo una toalla y salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

La indignada Soyo, llego a la alberca y se tiró al agua cristalina de un solo chapuzón; nado varias brazadas ignorando la mirada que sentía en su espalda. Buceo un poco más y al sacar su cabeza del agua miro la brillante luna llena.

—Así que aquí estabas —hablo una voz masculina.

—Ka… Kamui —tartamudeo la chica al ver a su novio con unos bermudas azul marino con una camisa de botones abierta dejando tu pecho marcado al descubierto.

—Sí, yo ¿Esperabas a alguien más muñeca? —Hablo con tono sexy mientras se despojaba de su camisa y se reunía con su novia en las cálidas aguas— Ahora explícame ¿Porque azotaste la puerta? —pregunto mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Soyo contra su pecho.

—Yo… yo —tartamudeo bajando la cara sonrojada dejando que su flequillo ocultara sus mejillas.

—Dime —presionó

—Es que somos pareja nos bañamos juntos, dormimos juntos y —se sonrojo a mas no poder mirando la cara de Kamui— No vi respuesta alguna durante estos días, incluso al estar ambos desnudos.

La sorpresa pinto la cara del joven quien luego soltó una socarrona sonrisa de lado.

—Soyo, claro que quiero hacerte mía con todas mis fuerzas —apretándola contra su cuerpo haciendo que sienta su creciente erección— Quiero atarte a la cama y hacerte olvidar como caminar; pero antes que mis necesidades están las tuyas. Y creí que querías tiempo para avanzar hasta allá —admitió.

—No quiero tiempo, me siento vacía sin que me toques —confeso Soyo— Te necesito —finalizo toda sonrojada.

En respuesta a esa confesión Kamui separo ambas piernas de Soyo y la hizo que enredara sus extremidades a su cintura, haciéndole sentir completamente su erección.

—Pues prepárate princesa —hablo con voz ronca— Esta noche empezamos a sumarle herederos al clan Yato.

Y como gesto para reafirmar su oración el pelirrojo subió un lado del traje de baño de Soyo liberando un seno, el cual tomo con delicadeza y lo amaso para luego llevarlo hasta su boca y darle una mordida leve; provocando el primer gemido de la noche.

Con lentitud el pelirrojo salió de la alberca con su novia cargada estilo koala, con la única dirección de su departamento; más específico la alcoba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, solo una puerta los separaba de la pieza. Kamui se inclinó un poco para permitirle descender de su espalda, Soyo lo hizo... Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, demasiado si era sincera consigo misma.

Él rodeo por la cintura a la chica con sus fuertes brazos besándola con aires de suavidad y poco a poco aumentando la intensidad recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca de ella. La apego más a su cuerpo deslizando sus manos hasta más debajo de su cintura amasando el redondo trasero de la chica. Comenzó a dar lentos pasos manteniendo aun su boca unida a la chica haciéndola retroceder a cada paso que daba; Soyo se dejó llevar confiando en que esta vez no tropezarían para que alguno terminara con la cabeza abierta.

La espalda de ella chocó contra la puerta, su mano palpaba está para lograr abrir con torpeza. Estaba tan sumergida en la lujuria que cada vez más dominaba su cuerpo. Ni se inmutó en prender la luz, para ella solo existían las caricias de su amado delineando su cuerpo. Conforme caminaban entre besos y caricias, Kamui la iba desprendiendo de aquel traje de baño que lo había excitado hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Kamui no podía dejar de mirarla mientras la chica le estaba robando el aliento de esa manera con esos besos tan intensos. Entraron a la pieza con Kamui haciendo retroceder a Soyo hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama donde la recostó con cuidado. Admirando cada más mínimos detalle de ese cuerpo que deseaba tocar como si fuera un instrumento.

Se sintió avergonzada por esa mirada tan lasciva.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—. Preguntó Soyo con un hilo de voz

— ¿Te han dicho que eres perfecta?—. Preguntó riendo a la vez que admiraba el cuerpo de ella, sintió la ironía. —Comenzaba a sentirme harto de hacerte el amor en mis pensamientos...

Confesó inclinándose hasta quedar sobre ella. La beso en los labios deslizándose por su cuello, lamiendo sus clavículas mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos y jugueteaban con sus pezones.

—Kamui...—. Pronuncio Soyo entre gemidos para después cubrir su boca.

Había sonado tan pervertida... Ese fue su pensamiento. Kamui rio, se había dicho que la haría gritar eufórica su nombre, como tantas veces lo imagino. Su lengua recorrió sus pechos, bajaba por su abdomen besando cada centímetro de éste, hasta que llego a aquella parte, la cual no podía ser cien por ciento admirada debido a que la chica había cruzado las piernas.

¿Demasiado agresivo de su parte? Se preguntó cuándo sus manos tomaron de las piernas de la chica para abrirlas frente a sus ojos. Admiraba cada detalle de aquel imagen, observaba aquella parte, sintiendo como algo se le atoraba en la garganta...

Beso sus muslos desde las rodillas bajando cada vez más hasta que su lengua se deslizó por ese lugar que estaba tan lleno de humedad. Ella sentía como palpitaba... ¡Por todos los cielos que le había hecho! Tuvo que morderse los labios para no emitir ningún sonido extraño.

Otra vez la lengua del chico se deslizo por aquella parte, la besó y succiono habiendo que ella sintiera que desfallecía a cada acción. El pudor había desparecido, ahora la pieza de inundaba por los gemidos incontrolables de la chica...

Continuó lamiendo ese dulce manjar que se desprendía de ella. No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de tenerla a su merced, como lo estaba haciendo. Se veía extremadamente bella gimiendo, y luego de unos instantes esa chica soltó un grito más fuerte que los anteriores.

— Para...— emitió Soyo con un hilo de voz

— No lo haré hasta se cumpla todo lo que había soñado contigo— Fue hasta su boca y la beso

La besaba como si la necesitara más que nada en este mundo, y ella hacia lo mismo. Alborotaba sus rojizos cabellos con sus dedos, y el acariciaba sus senos con furia. Sentían la respiración del otro agitada.

Entonces, Kamui decidió que ella ya estaba lista, y se bajó sus bermudas.

— ¿Estas preparada? — Le preguntó con cariño, y ella sonrió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

Poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en el sexo de ella, mientras Soyo soltaba unos pequeños gritos que excitaban cada vez más a Kamui. Lo hacía con cuidado, procurando no lastimarla, y rompiendo el himen de ella, por ende, su virginidad.

Entonces el al fin la pudo sentir, sintió como se volvía uno

Él estaba verdaderamente emocionado, hacer suya a la mujer de sus sueños, los más locos y salvajes y este era solo el comienzo.

Sentía como la cavidad de la morena lo rodeaba, era tan estrecho por ser su primera vez y él estaba maravillado, hacerlo en la realidad es mucho mejor que en las fantasías. Había quedado fascinado con este sentir.

Una vez que vio a Soyo cómoda con lo que estaban haciendo, la levando de la cama, con él todavía adentro, y se sentó un sofá para una sola persona que había dentro de la habitación, colocó a Soyo frente a él y le dio un tierno y lento beso, después fue bajando por su cuello, lamiendo, ella empezó a mover sus caderas cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo estremeciera.

Después del cuello bajo a sus pechos recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro de su piel, mientras sus manos daban leve nalgadas al trasero de la morena.

Ella se aventuró a dar pequeños saltos y movimientos circulares de cadera. Estaba en el paraíso, de esa forma lo sentía cada vez más en su interior, llenándola toda. Estaba apoyada en sus hombros mientras él seguía atendiendo sus pechos y grabando su figura con las manos.

Presentía que se estaba volviendo adicto a ellos, amaba su aterciopelada piel.

Los gemidos iban en aumento y el oxígeno era cada vez más difícil de llegar a sus pulmones.

Se unieron en un húmedo beso lleno de la pasión del momento

—Se... Se siente tan bien, Soyo—

La coherencia sobraba en ese momento. Los ahora gritos de ella lo ponía, si era posible más y más duro

—Ka...Kamui—

Escuchar su nombre de esa forma le fascinaba.

Justo en ese momento los cuerpos de ambos se retorcían, sus mentes emprendían el vuelo a alguna tierra lejana llamada "lujuria" y sus voces emitían sonidos placenteros sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Ah…. ah…. —. Gritaba ella, no podía detener esos gemidos.

Kamui sentía la dulcera en los gemidos de su amada, estaba fascinado por ello. Ella le rodeo con las piernas apegándolo más, si es que eso era posible, sentía como él se adentraba a ella todavía más, su boca no dejaba de gemir sin consideración tallándole los hombros y la espalda con las

uñas.

Era demasiado el placer que sentían ambos, ella le arañaba donde podía

para que entendiera que se sentía demasiado bien y el otro no se quejaba por las marcas de su cuerpo, al contrario, le fascinaba que ella dañara su cuerpo de esa manera.

—Te amo…. —. Pronuncio Kamui entre gemidos.

Se sostuvo de los brincando más hasta que su cuerpo le indicó que el

orgasmo estaba cerca. El sintió como todo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba otro se tensó, el rodeo con sus fuertes brazos empezando a moverse todavía más rápido de lo que ya lo hacían a moverlo rápidamente.

—Creo que me voy desmayar…. —. Susurró ella en el odio de él.

—Soyo... –. Dijo Kamui con el cuerpo tenso.

—Kamui...—. Decía ella en repetidas ocasiones.

Hasta que el sintió correrse dentro del cuerpo de su amada... Ambos estaban agitados, Soyo sentía como salía él dentro de ella. Él suspiró dejándose caer sobre ella sin aplastarla, la rodeo con sus brazos para después besar su frente.

— ¿Segundo round?—. Pregunto coqueto

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Bueno lectores míos, les aviso que estamos s un capítulo de terminar esta historia de amor/lujuria. Así que les recomiendo que esperen por él ddurante el transcurso de la noche._

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Chapter 7

**MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ES GAY**

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _En este capítulo siguen las narraciones con acciones sexuales, se recomienda discreción al momento de leer._

* * *

.

* * *

Ella se sonrojó ante el hecho de repetir aquel acto, pero si podía disfrutar del más tiempo no podía negarse. Le propinó un tierno beso de pico en los labios y le sonrió:

— Esta bien

Entonces la tomó de la cintura y la llevó cargando como una princesa hasta la alberca, donde la soltó y ella se hundió en el agua, para luego meterse el.

— ¿Qué te parece aquí?— La rodeó de la cintura

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Quizá no era mala idea lo que él pensaba. Rodeo la cintura de él con sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo en la boca, y pequeños besos en el cuello. Él no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo. En el agua de alguna manera eran mejor las cosas, sentían su cuerpo flotar. Entonces, el miembro de Kamui entró en ella de nuevo, y Soyo soltó un pequeño gritó.

— ¿Estas bien?— Le preguntó y ella asintió

Los movimientos comenzaron, y ella soltaba gemidos, que enloquecían a Kamui cada vez más y lo hacían ir más rápido.

Estar en el agua era un nivel completamente difiere te del que experimento en la cama o en el sofá.

Estar en un lugar público hacia que la adrenalina aumentará por ser vistos, pero no le importó a ninguno, ya eran altas horas de la noche y podía asegurar que todos estaban en su departamento, solo unos locos, como ellos, estarían tan tarde en el agua.

Kamui admiraba el rostro de su amada, tan hermoso y resplandeciente a la luz de la luna, esto lo hacía enloquecer. Estaba cada vez más obsesionado con ese placer que acababa de experimentar.

Kamui coloco la espalda de Soyo contra la pared de la alberca, ella solo se dejaba manipular, estaba a merced de ese Yato que le daba mucho placer.

Extendió los brazos, dándole cancha libre al pelirrojo, y los pechos de ella flotaban eso hizo reír a Kamui, cosa que sonrojo a Soyo. Él empezó a mordisquear todo el torso de la pelinegra, ella se dejaba sucumbir ante ese placer.

Después de un rato de estar a merced del pelirrojo, Soyo lo aparto de ella. Kamui se quedó sorprendió ante esto.

Soyo empezó a tomar las riendas, empujo a él contra la pared y empezó a mordisquear su cuello, mientras con una de sus manos estimulaba el miembro erecto de Kamui y con la otra un pezón, esto hizo que él se sonrojará

Soyo bajo lengüeteando el torso del pelirrojo hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y lo mordió. Kamui dio un grito ahogado.

Sus labios y su lengua bajaban por todo el torso de Kamui. Los detalles de sus músculos eran marcados por su lengua volviendo loco al joven chico, se deslizaba cada vez hasta que llego al falo de él, lo acariciaba con sutileza con sus suaves manos. El chico deja escapar un gemido a cada caricia que ella daba, estaba tan excitado que pensó que acabaría antes de llegar a la mejor parte...

Las mejillas de ella estaban un poco sonrosadas, aunque había tomado las riendas del asunto eso no quitaba el hecho de que sentía vergüenza. Se inclinó quedando a la altura de la entrepierna del... El falo del chico estaba frente a ella por lo que le deposito un corto beso para después proceder a besarlo a con más intensidad mientras seguía acariciándolo con una de sus manos. Entonces lo introdujo dentro de su boca, succionando y lamiendo cada centímetro de él...

Era demasiado enloquecedor, las piernas de él perdían fuerza, víctima de la felación que le hacia la chica, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensó y todo si interior se disparaba dentro de la pequeña boca de la chica...

Soyo casi se atragantaba... Lo miro reclamándole por aquello pero él se rio creído...

—Mi turno—. Pronuncio el

Kamui volteo a sus alrededores para confirmar que tenían el área de la alberca para ellos solos. Después de asegurase se eso salió de la piscina con Soyo en brazos.

El pelirrojo recostó a su novia en un asoleadero (sillas para tomar el sol). Soyo lo miraba con unos ojos de lujuria total, Kamui quedo encantado ante esa mirada.

Empezó a lamer sus talones y mordisquear sus pies. Poco a poco iba subiendo dejando un camino de mordidas en toda su pierna, hasta llegar al muslo, ahí le dio una mordida en su pompa haciendo que Soyo se retorciera, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Una vez ya cerca de la cavidad de la pelinegra, se daba a desear, mordisqueo y lengüeteo los alrededores, mientras hacía esto peinaba los chinos de morena.

Cada vez que se iba acercando a ese lugar donde sucumbía el placer, podía probar los líquidos que Soyo producía, esto lo hacía enloquecer. Empezó recorriendo con su lengua cada parte de los labios. Mordió el lugar más sensible de una mujer y esto hizo que Soyo se retorcía y aferraba más a la silla, abrió más las piernas para darle libre entrada a Kamui. Él aceptó la invitación y se adentró más ahora probando con su lengua, cuando Soyo la sintió la hizo estremecer y como reacción rodeo la cabeza de Kamui con sus piernas y empezó a mover las caderas en todos las formas que esa posición se lo permitía, intentando conseguir que la lengua de él llegara más profundo.

Estaba desfalleciendo del placer que le causaba su ahora novio, estaba a punto de visitar el nirvana, hasta que las caricias pararon de golpe.

Su cara de frustración evidente, lo cual le causo gracia a Kamui esa simple acción lo puso más rígido.

—Aún no termino. —

Tembló ante tales palabras llenas de lujuria y esa mirada voraz que le dedicó.

Acto seguido él se dirigió al rostro de Soyo

Dándole un beso profundo y acarició su rostro.

—Déjame intentar algo.

Ante la muda afirmación, invirtió las posiciones, ahora él estando abajo; tomando las caderas de ella, llevándolas la altura de su rostro abriendo las piernas de la fémina.

Esa posición era algo completamente bochornoso para Soyo. Se sentía tan vulnerable, pero extrañamente la excitaba.

—Wau...

Estaba fascinado con la ahora exquisita vista que tenia de la intimidad de la mujer. Parecía una flor chorreando néctar así que dio un lengüetazo lento. El grito que soltó la chica ante esa acción lo animo a seguir en su tarea.

No entendía cómo era posible sentir tanto placer con esta pose tan bochornosa. Agacho la mirada y en esa posición logro ver en su plenitud el falo de aquel chico frente a su rostro. Ante las incesantes caricias que recibía no dudo en corresponder de igual forma. Tomo con su boca la punta del glande y lo deslizo lentamente hasta topar con su campanilla, sentía la asfixia y nauseas por llevarlo tan dentro pero no paro.

Regresaba al inicio con movimientos de lengua tortuosos. Sus hebras negras y húmedas acariciaban las piernas y testículos de Kamui. Podía escuchar los gruñidos de satisfacción a los cuales se volvió aficionada a escucharlos

Soyo no paró de lamer, succionar y jugar con el miembro del chico cuando inesperadamente el chico llegó al clímax liberando semen y líquidos seminales que para sorpresa de Soyo termino cayéndole en el rostro, Kamui al ver que por muy sexy que se veía eso, se preocupo por lo acababa de pasar por lo que fue hacia el rostro de Soyo como querer ayudarla a limpiarse, pero el pelirrojo noto una reacción de la chica que no se esperaba.

Esta se tragó sin asco todo lo que tenía en la cara.

Soyo al sentir que Kamui se detenía con su lengua, se enderezo como pudo y miro a su pelirrojo.

La cara atónita de Kamui solo hizo sentir a Soyo más sensual, y con la suficiente valentía como para intentar algo muy atrevido.

Con delicadeza la azabache balanceo su peso y quedo frente a frente con su pareja, ella estaba sentada sobre los muslos de él mirándolo fijamente. Cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza y decidió actuar.

—Que cruel eres Kamui —dijo con tono aniñado.

— ¿Co… Cómo? —tartamudeo el muchacho.

— Ya llegaste y no lo hicimos juntos —hablo con un puchero en sus labios— Debe ser como en los libros, que me enseñes a darme placer —dijo mientras su mano derecha se escurría lentamente hasta llegar al vértice de sus piernas.

Comenzando a tocar su caliente intimidad, disfrutando extasiada de masturbarse frente a su novio y ver sus reacciones.

—Se siente muy bien Kamui —expresó con un tono travieso— Otra cosa que se lee en los libros es rozarse con la pareja.

— ¿Ro… Rozarse? —articulaba aturdido el hombre ante el espectáculo erótico quebré brindaba su pareja.

— Sí, así —la chica subió sus caderas hasta creciente erección del muchacho y comenzó a frotar ambas intimidades con lentitud, gozando de cada expresión que hacia Kamui en un intento por contener sus gemidos.

—Sí, es muy importante darse placer. Por muy rico que se sienta esto —dijo Soyo para luego sentarse sobre la muy dura erección del Yato, penetrándose a si misma con el falo del joven.

Tan exquisita fue la sensación de la piel caliente de Soyo abrazándolo, que el chico ya quería moverse salvajemente. Pero este fue detenido por unas blanquecinas manos en sus caderas, dándole la señal de que permaneciera inmóvil.

—No te preocupes Kamui, aquí mando yo —dijo con actitud sexy.

—Déjame ayudarte o no poder salir de ti rápidamente cuando este por llegar —dijo nervioso el hombre.

—No te preocupes, llega adentro —hablo con voz sensual mientras comenzaba un vaivén lento de caderas.

—Ah —gimió— Pero podrías quedar embarazada —razonó.

—No sería malo tener un pequeño corriendo por el departamento —dijo aumentando la velocidad levemente.

—Somos muy jóvenes —intento razonar.

—Entonces pastillas del día después. Cállate Kamui y tócame —finalizo Soyo besando al pelirrojo, para evitar que siguiera diciendo argumentos tontos al momento, porque ella lo quería todo de él. Inclusive un hijo.

Los movimientos pélvicos de Soyo se volvieron más intensos y acelerados, dejando a Kamui muy extasiado con la sensación de presión y calor generado por ambos cuerpos, realmente le encantaba ese lado ninfómana de su chica.

—Tócame — gimió Soyo.

— ¿Donde? —preguntó exaltado.

La chica llevo las manos del joven a sus senos que se sentían muy calientes y llenos, le indico a Kamui que pellizcara sus pezones y con ese incentivo la chica volvió más vertiginosos los movimientos.

—Más duro —gimió la chica — Pellízcalos más duro —pidió con ansias, sintiendo más cerca el clímax.

El pelirrojo ni lento ni perezoso realizo la acción y movió sus caderas a la par de Soyo haciendo los movimientos más profundos de lo que ya eran.

Ambos cuerpos calientes no resistieron por mucho más cuando Kamui dio la última embestida dentro de la azabache y está en reacción apreso fuertemente al miembro en su interior, mientras sentía como el semen invadía su vagina.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción la joven se recostó en el pecho de su novio y trato de recuperar el aliento cerrando los ojos, maravillándose con el sonido de los latidos de Kamui.

A los 10 minutos aproximadamente el pelirrojo se percató de que la azabache estaba dormida en su pecho, muy renuente a cambiar la comodidad que tenía, se vio obligado a cargar a su novia estilo princesa y llevarla a su habitación antes de que amaneciera y el doctor del décimo piso saliera a su hora de natación matutina; descubriendo la experiencia que tuvieron esa madrugada calurosa.

Ya estando en su departamento y en su cama, se abrazó a su princesa azabache dispuesto a descansar unos minutos antes de tener que ir a la bendita universidad a soportar las posibles indirectas y comentarios desubicados de su "cuñado".

—Descansa mi princesa ninfómana —hablo dulcemente Kamui a la azabache que dormitaba con una sonrisa en su regazo

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Lo siento, si el final no fue lo que ustedes esperaban, digamos que atacó_ _ **the sun is silent**_ _finales locos. Además de que el fic fue creado para saciar los corazones de las escritoras (que éramos lectoras de otro fic y ese nos rompía el corazón :'v)_

 _Les recuerdo que fue un fic conjunto con_ _ **the sin is silent, BlueSkyMoon, Melgamonster**_ _, Jen, Fanny,_ _ **Yunia-san**_ _. Coco,_ _ **Maria Isabel (Wattpad)**_ _,_ _ **Grell Whoops.**_ _Les hago la invitación de ir a leer las historias de estas escritoras._

 _Nosotros nos leemos después, hasta la próxima_

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
